Our Library Prison
by Forgive-Me-Severus
Summary: One day, Hermione doesn't show up to Potions class. A frustrated Snape leave the class to go and find Hermione, without expecting to spend that entire day and night with her ...
1. Explosion in Potions

A/N: I DO NOT own Harry Potter nor any of its characters. They all belong to the great J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 1-Explosion in Potions

"WHERE IS THAT IDIOT GIRL?" yelled the overgrown bat named Severus Snape. The Gryffindors winced. Harry and Ron avoided eye contact with Snape.

"Where _do_ you think Hermione is, Harry?" Ron whispered. Harry shrugged.

"I don't know, but since when does Snape hold up a class for a student?" Harry asked. Ron shrugged. Snape, indeed, was acting very odd that day. Why _would_ he hold up class for a student? Especially Hermione, who, never, in her entire lifetime, has skipped a class. Fuming, Snape sat uncomfortably in his hard, wooden chair. He placed a balled fist under his chin. Harry nudged Ron, who was carefully cutting his spiderworm, and nodded toward Snape. He looked to be thinking particularly hard.

"Wonder what the git is thinking about," Harry mumbled to Ron. Ron shrugged again.

"Maybe about how he is to torture Hermione tonight," Ron said, presuming to cut his spiderworm. Harry looked at Ron. He wasn't too worried about him any more. Ron had been acting strange around Hermione and Harry ever since Hermione rejected his offer for her to be his girlfriend. He probably suspected that since Harry and Hermione spent so much time together, that they were a couple. This wasn't so, however. Hermione was just giving him some tutoring lessons in Ancient Ruins, which he reluctantly agreed to take the previous year, as a favor to Hermione. Suddenly, Snape bolted out of his chair and was inches away from Erickson, a transfer student from the Jamaican islands. Erickson trembled, but Snape did nothing to him, and instead addressed the class.

"I would send one of you Gryffindors to seek out _Miss Granger_," he started icily, "But I don't trust any of you for a moment. You'd be glad to skip out on my class. I will go and fetch Miss Granger, wherever she might be. Work on your potions and I when I return, I will see which one did it right." Snape eyed the class and turned on his heel. When he reached the door, he didn't look back, but he did say, "And no one help Longbottom!"

She moaned as she tried to reach a thick book on the very back of the shelf.

"Oh, bloody hell!" She exclaimed, exhausted from her efforts. She pushed a mop of bushy, brown hair off her forehead and collapsed in a nearby lounge chair. 'I just have to get that book!' Hermione thought frantically, 'even if it does take me all potions class hour!' She stepped back on the table and began to climb the shelf again. It wasn't a terribly high shelf, but the book she was trying to get made the climb seem longer. Her energy was quickly draining, but she was determined as ever to get this book. The book, entitled 'The Chronicles of Narnia', was one of the rarest books in the wizarding world. It was written by a British college professor by the name of C.S. Lewis. Of course you would not find a book written by a Muggle in the wizarding world. That was the reason it was so rare.

Once she reached the shelf that the thick book was on, she, once again, tried to reach for it.

"Why?" She asked herself, as she reached for it. How could this one book be so hard to get? She grinned as her fingers swiped the book's bind.

"Come here, you little bugger!" And as she practically lifted herself off of the row she was standing on, she grabbed the book. She smiled, but suddenly lost her footing. Her smile turned into a frown as she fell backwards, the book clutched in her hand.

She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact but it never came. She opened her eyes and only then realized that she was cradled in a pair of very strong arms … She smiled, and sighed in relief. She looked up, and gasped! It was Professor Snape!

He looked down at her with a menacing glare. Hermione started to wriggle her feet until he literally dropped her to the ground. She groaned as her bum made an impact with the ground. She got up almost immediately, rubbing her bum and glaring at the professor.

"You …"

"You weren't in my class when the bell rang, Miss Granger," Snape said in his silky, evil voice. He clasped his hands behind his back and impatiently waited for an answer. He had held up class for thirty minutes for her and she didn't even have the decency to apologize.

"I'm sorry, Professor …" Well … there it was.

"You're sorry? That is not enough, Granger. I held up class for an entire half-hour for you!" Snape said. Hermione frowned. Since when does he hold up class for a student? She was about to ask that exact question when a loud booming sound erupted. Snape looked behind him and then, without thinking, leapt on Hermione and covered her as the wall and roof behind him began to cave in. Hermione screamed as the crumbled rock fell all around them. A big chunk of it even hit Severus in the leg, but he didn't show the immense pain he felt.

"Professor!" Hermione screamed frantically as the sounds grew louder.

"I'm right here, Miss Granger," Snape said, trying not to grimace from the pain. Hermione's arms flew up around Snape's back and pulled him closer to her. Surprised at her strength, he gave in to her wanting closure during the horrible crumbling. Finally, after a few minutes, the sound stopped and the crumbling ceased. Snape opened his eyes and immediately noted that it was pitch black. He tried to get up, but Hermione was still clutching him around his middle, as if afraid that if she let go, her life was going to end.

"Miss Granger …" She didn't respond.

"MISS GRANGER!" As his eyes adjusted to the dark, he could tell her eyes were finally open and she let go of him.

"What … what happened, Professor?" Hermione asked in a trembling voice. Snape snorted. 'Why did I leave that idiot boy alone? Of course he was going to blow another cauldron up!' Snape thought.

"Isn't it obvious, Miss Granger? I thought a know-it-all like yourself would have had the answer to this little mystery," Snape said sarcastically. He heard her snort, much in the same way he did.

"Give me a break!" She said, standing up. Snape followed her example and stood, patting his robes for his wand. When he noticed that he was patting nothing, he began to become paranoid. Had he left it in the classroom? Impossible! He carried it with him every where he went!

"Granger, have you seen my wand?" Snape asked with a sigh. He really didn't want her help. It was, after all, her fault that they were in this predicament. Hermione snorted again.

"Right, like I can see anything in this!" Hermione said, patting her robes for her wand. It wasn't there!

"Professor! Have you seen my wand?" Hermione asked, frantically, searching through her pockets once more. Snape laughed sarcastically, but Hermione ignored it.

"So … we're in the same boat, now, aren't we?" Snape asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Hermione fell to the ground and placed a hand on her forehead. Where was her wand? Suddenly, Hermione moaned and fell to her side.

"What? What is it?" Snape asked.

"I just remember … I was in a hurry this morning to get here and I stupidly left my wand in my dorm!" Hermione groaned. What could she have been thinking? She never left her wand behind before! She heard Snape stifled a sarcastic laugh.

"My, my, my … little Miss Know-It-All Granger has left her wand behind! That's a laugh! How stupid can you get?" Snape asked, walking across the 'room', or what little space they had, and sat down, his arms still crossed over her chest. Hermione didn't care what he said to her. He was, is, and always will be the greasy git she knew from year one.

A/N: This is a new story by … (dun, dun, DUN!) … me! Kim, a.k.a Mysticalfairy-05. If you're new to my stories, then I suggest 'Lost Souls' and/or 'Terms of Evil' as well as this one. This is going to be a fun fic to write. Please review! And thanks for reading chapter one to … 'Our Library Prison'.


	2. Trapped With A Muggle Product Hoarder

A/N: I DO NOT own Harry Potter nor any of its characters. They all belong to the great J.K. Rowling.

A/A/N: Thank you to all of you who reviewed the first chapter. This just appeared off the top of my head and I thought it would be a humorous story. Enjoy chapter 2!

Chapter 2-Trapped With a Muggle Product Hoarder

Snape tried for what seemed like hours to move a huge chunk of rock that trapped Hermione and Snape in their tiny 'room'. He didn't succeed and Hermione snorted.

"Nice try, _Professor_," Hermione said, looking the opposite direction of where Snape stood, breathless. Snape glared her.

"Don't start insulting me just because you lack the kind of strength to get us out of this situation, _Miss Granger_," Snape said, icily. Hermione ignored him as he attempted, once again, to move a giant boulder. He gave up and dropped to the floor, as far away from Hermione as possible. Silence, after a while, started to get lonely for Hermione and she started to glance at Snape.

"Oh, bugger! Where is your damn wand? I'll get us out of here!" Hermione said, bouncing to her feet. In the dark, she could see Snape turn his head towards her.

Sighing, Severus said, "I told you I could not find it!" Hermione snorted again.

"And you call me an idiot. You _lost_ your wand. I merely left_ mine_ in the dorm," Hermione said, making her way over to Snape, careful not to trip over any loose rock. Severus wanted so much to hex her into oblivion, but he didn't, and not only because he didn't have his wand. Hermione finally found herself in front of the rocks and attempted to pick up the heavy one Severus was trying to move earlier.

After a few minutes, she gave up and toppled to her bum.

"Why did I have to go looking for you? I think I was brain-dead earlier. Especially to leave Longbottom by himself," Severus said, more to himself than to her. Hermione glared at him.

"I didn't ask you to come looking for me, you know. I would have come by after class to apologize and accept my detention readily," Hermione said, crossing her arms over her chest again. Snape didn't say anything, but he started to think instead. Why did I go after her? He sighed.

After another half-an-hour, Hermione sighed and laid down on the floor. She started to play with the hem of her robes before her eyes widened and she gasped.

"What?" Snape asked. He wasn't really interested, he just wanted conversation.

"I just remembered! I have matches in my pack!" Hermione said, scrambling up carefully feeling her way over to her backpack that lay ten feet from her. Snape looked curiously at her. Matches? What are matches?

"Miss Granger, what in the bloody world are you talking about? Matches?" Snape asked. 'Probably some ridiculous Muggle contraption,' Snape thought as he heard Hermione shuffle around in her pack.

"Ah ha!" Hermione exclaimed, pulling out a book of matches, striking one on the side. Snape peered at the little flame of light at the tip of the stick. Did she have her wand after all? Where was the light coming from?

"Miss …"

"Matches are a Muggle product, professor. They were made some years ago, along with such things as lighters. They can be easily lit without the use of magic. See? Muggles aren't all that bad. They know how to survive without magic," Hermione said, blowing out the tiny flame.

"Hey! Why'd you do that?" Snape asked, angrily. He was looking for his wand when the light was lit, not even paying attention to Hermione's history lesson.

"It was going to burn my fingers," Hermione said in defense, "Now only if we had a candle …" Snape continued to search for his wand as Hermione began to search for a candle stick. She searched her backpack just in case.

"Why, Miss Granger, do you have Muggle products with you in the wizarding world?" Snape asked, still looking for his wand.

"It's for Muggle Studies," Hermione briefly said. She felt two candle sticks and brought them out of her backpack. She lit another match and lit the candles. She brought one over by Snape and kept one by herself. The light was just enough to dimly light the small 'room' they were in.

"Yes!" Snape exclaimed suddenly, scrambling over to a dark corner of the room not previously searched. He picked up his wand, but his smile turned in to a deep frown. It was broke.

"Damn it!" Snape screamed, throwing his wand to the ground. He fell to the ground and covered his face with his rough hands.

"It's your fault we're in this mess!" Snape accused after a while. Hermione looked up from 'The Chronicles of Narnia', and glared at him.

"Excuse me, sir, but were you not the one who left poor Neville on his own to make the potion? It's your fault," Hermione said, calmly (and coldly) looking back down at her book. Even though she was fuming, she tried to ignore him and read her book.

After another two hours, Hermione looked up from her thick book to look at Snape. He was sleeping. Hermione cocked her head to one side, studying his features. He was handsome, but no one would dare think so. He was the most loathed professor at Hogwarts. He had greasy, shoulder length jet black hair, slightly yellow teeth, and a long, hooked nose, but oddly, everything suited him and made him a handsome man. He was snoring softly as she closed her book. She tip-toed over to him and touched his cheek. It was surprisingly soft. He started to smack his lips, and Hermione giggled. He reminded her of a baby. Hermione tip-toed back over to the other side of the room, grabbed her lit candle, and brought it back to Snape's side. She gently pushed a strand of his greasy, but silky hair behind his ear and sighed. She liked him like this. So handsome, and vulnerable, and … well, nice. Of course he was nice, he was asleep. She sighed and uneasily placed her head on his chest. She could hear his heartbeat. It was slow and steady and it almost sounded like a song. Before she knew it, she was fast asleep ….

Snape awoke and looked at his watch. It was now four-thirty in the afternoon. They had been trapped for over five hours. Weren't people worried about them? They had to have noticed half the library had crumbled because of Longbottom's idiotic, but predictable mistake. Snape tried to get up, but only then did he realize the extra weight on his chest. He looked down, and in the dim light, he saw a mass of bushy hair. He was confused at first, but then he remembered that their surroundings were nothing but rocks and a hard floor covered with a torn carpet. He carefully took off his robes; careful not to wake Hermione, and put her head on the rolled up robes. Without looking back at her, he tried to keep himself occupied. He spotted Hermione's backpack, and curious as to what other surprises were in there, he took a peek. Quills and parchment littered her backpack. She may not have been the most organized witch, but she was the brightest. There were several openings in this pack, and each opening had a different arrangement of contents. One had Potions papers and essays crammed into it. Another had some Charms essays and demonstration booklets. Then another … he was careful to open this one, only because it was bulging. He didn't want anything to drop out of it and poison them …

He opened it and what he saw in there was remarkable. It was a different arrangement of candies, along with a few Muggle products that he did not recognize. He took out a box and carefully read the label. Birth Control Pills? His eyes widened. He hoped they weren't literally birht control pills ... Trojan Her Pleasure Condoms? What? What are condoms? The word sounded familiar, but he couldn't quite place it. He opened the unopened box and took out its contents. They were small, purple packages with at least twelve of them attached to one another. Suddenly, a shriek behind him caught him off guard and everything in that opening tumbled out. He turned around, crimson in the face.

"What? What are you doing sneaking around in my pack?" Hermione stood up and grabbed her pack from his hand.

"Nothing …" Snape said, still read in the face. 'Hey!' Snape said to himself, 'Don't take that from her! She's _your_ student, dumbass!' Snape's crimson face turned into a cold one.

"I don't have to answer to you, Miss Granger, as you are my pupil and I am your professor," Snape said, coldly, as Hermione frantically started to shove the embarrassing things back into her pack.

"You have no right you sneak around in my pack, Professor," Hermione said, finally gathering all of the products. She held out the condom box and Snape put the purple packages back in it. Hermione, then, stuffed that into her pack. Hermione walked across the 'room' and sat down, clutching her pack close to her.

"If you're so embarrassed about those things, shouldn't you leave them in your dorm?" Snape asked, sitting on half of a table that stuck out from the rocks. Hermione shrugged.

"They aren't mine," She insisted immediately. Snape was confused, but he didn't show it through his cold demeanor. After a few moments of silence, curiosity got the better of him.

"Erm … what … what are they?" Snape asked, uncomfortably. 'Stupid!' He told himself immediately. Hermione turned to look at him. A pink tinge showed up on her cheeks as she looked down.

"Birth control," She said, briefly.

"I know that much, but … but what do they … _do_?" Snape asked. Hermione looked at him in amazement. A grown man truly does not know what birth control is?

"Well, the birth control pills help keep unwanted pregnancies at bay and the condoms …" she turned crimson again, "…They –uh- also prevent pregnancies." Snape looked at her in disbelief. Miss Hermione Granger, _the_ insufferable know-it-all, was not a virgin!

A/N: Hey, thanks for reading the second chapter. I know this chapter kind of popped out of nowhere, but it was fun to write and I'm anxious to read all of your reaction to Hermione's 'Muggle product hoarding' LOL. Thanks for reading, now review! Until next time … Cheers!

P.S. For those of you who are reading 'Terms of Evil', there will not be another chapter of this story until I update that story. I don't want y'all thinking I'm abandoning that fic.


	3. Of Course I'm a Virgin!

A/N: I had one review about watches in the Wizarding world. They do and if you need proof, skim through the books. Rowling says that they look at their watches many times. Just thought you ought to know.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter nor any of its characters. They all belong to the great J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 3-Of Course I'm A Virgin!

Severus looked at Hermione in shock, and almost amazement. The Head Girl of Hogwarts, the brightest witch to live in this day and age, was not a virgin! Hermione stared at him and blushed. 'What is he thinking? He's staring at me like he's in disbelief. But over what?' she thought as she shifted her pack to her side.

"Erm … Professor? Why are looking at me like that?" Hermione asked, almost too embarrassed to do so. Severus quickly came out of his stupor and looked down.

"Not a single reason can come to mind," He finally said after a moment's worth of continued staring (at the ground that is).

The silence grew wearisome after another twenty minutes, and Hermione sighed in frustration.

"Don't they know that we're in here?" Hermione asked in an annoyed voice. Snape shrugged.

"Wouldn't you notice if your library had a gigantic pile of stone rubble in the middle of it AND that two of the most important people to this school are gone?" Snape asked in an exasperated tone. 'I thought that this girl was smart!' Snape thought while looking at her. She was looking back at him, although with a totally different expression. He just called her smart! Well, he always had the 'insufferable know-it-all' nickname for her, but smart, nor important. Well, she hoped that's what he meant by 'important'. Snape kept staring at her, but with a weird' why-do-you-keep-looking-at-me like-that' look. Hermione looked down, but she could still feel Snape's eyes on her. She felt a blush creep up on her neck, and couldn't help but allow a sensual feeling linger in between her thighs. 'He's so cute!' Hermione thought, but quickly took it back. 'Idiot! You hate the creep! He's shallow, and greasy, and obscene! … And embarrassing!' She could remember the embarrassed look on his face when she caught him looking through her things. 'Oh, why, Hermione! Why did you bring those things with you? Why today of all days?' Hermione asked herself. She finally felt his eyes drift away from her. She glanced up at him, and saw that he was looking at her pack. Hermione pulled it closer to her side.

"Why are you carrying those things around with you?" He asked. Hermione stared at him. Didn't they already cover that subject? Hermione shrugged.

"Just in case, I guess. Why?" Hermione asked, suddenly curious. Why would a grown-up man care about a paranoid girl's problems? It's not like she was going to be using them anytime soon. She just thought that they would prove useful … someday. Snape shrugged again.

"Why did you go looking for me?" Hermione asked, curious of his actions today. Snape looked up at her, a cold glare in his eyes.

"Did I not tell you that already? You skipped out on my class and I thought it might prove useful to figure out why," Snape said, with a silky, icy tone. Hermione held up the book that was beside her.

"'The Chronicles of Narnia'. I thought, at the time, that this book was a little more important than another repeat potion," Hermione said nonchalantly. Snape's eyes widened and another cold glare came across her way.

"A book is no excuse to miss my class, even if we are reviewing …"

"It's January!"

"So? Longbottom could use the repeated potions."

"Yes, but those of us who are advanced in that particular potion should …"

"Miss Granger, do you like arguing with me?"

"As a matter of fact, yes! Even if it loses me house points! Neville may not be as advanced as some of us …"

"He managed to blow up the side of a library!"

"Yes, well …

"Well what?"

"Maybe you shouldn't have left him to fend for himself!"

"What am I suppose to do? Let the boy be help by another student so he won't learn anything useful?"

"Give me a break! Neville has learned a great deal from me …"

"Insufferable know-it-all!"

"You greasy son-of-a …"

"When did you lose your virginity?"

Hermione's mouth clamped shut, her eyes bugging out of her skull. Did he just ask what she thought he just asked? Losing virginity? Where did THAT come from? Hermione glance at her pack and her hoard of birth control products. 'Oh, Merlin! He thinks I'm not a virgin!' She looked at him again, and saw that he was serious.

"W – What!" She managed to spit out. Snape didn't lose any of his seriousness, but continued to stare at her.

"You don't have any right …"

"When?" He asked again.

"Are you trying to say …"

"All I'm trying to say is that I think it's a shock that you aren't a virgin, that's all," Snape said casually, as if he just didn't ask the most embarrassing (and personal) question someone could ever ask a girl. Hermione's mouth gaped open. 'Oh, Lordy!' Hermione thought frantically. Closing her mouth, she stood up, her hands on her hips.

"Of course I'm a virgin!" Hermione almost screamed in rage. Snape looked shocked. Perhaps he really did think she was a virgin.

"But … but you have all that … that stuff in your pack. I naturally assumed that …"

"That what? That I humped random guys? I don't think so!" Hermione fumed. Snape glared at her. That's not what he thought at all!

"Of course not, I was just …"

"Just what?" Hermione questioned.

"I do _not_ have to answer to you, _Miss Granger_!"

"Nor do I, _Professor Snape_! How _dare_ you ask such an uninviting and personal question such as that! I happen to carry those things around because they were _given_ to me and because I'm a little paranoid when it comes to sex … sexual … things!" Hermione screamed at him. Snape stared at her, ice daggers shooting at her. Snape stood up and took long strides and stood barely two inches from her. She stared up at him and he stared down at her, both glaring at each other.

"And why were they given to you?" Snape asked icily. Hermione looked away from him, the heat between her legs returning. She didn't know that being this close to him could have such an effect on her. 'He's a greasy git, Hermione! Get a hold of yourself! He's not worth it!' She told herself as she looked back up at him. She could feel his hot breath on her face. She could tell he was angry. Hermione brought her hands up to meet his chest and roughly pushed him away from her.

"Because! They … they just were!" Hermione yelled at him as he stumbled away. Snape glared at her as he caught his balance. Without giving her a chance to say anything, he grabbed her wrists and threw her to the ground, pinning her hands above her head. She looked at him in fright, confusion, and almost awe. She could feel his heartbeat through his thin, black shirt and she was sure he could hear hers beating terribly fast. Without a second thought to what he was doing, he placed a rough kiss on her lips.

A/N: Now's the time to vote! Should this story go a little fast and have them 'do the deed' in the next chapter, or should Hermione hold it off? You vote! Now's your chance to have your input in on this story! I will tally the votes and tell you in the next chapter. By the way, if y'all vote for them to 'do the deed' in the next chapter, it will get kind of graphic, so just a warning for y'all! (This story WAS rated R for a reason). Please review!


	4. Naughty Thoughts

A/N: I DO NOT own neither Harry Potter nor any of its characters. They all belong to the great J.K. Rowling.

A/A/N: DUN, DUN, DUNNNNNN! I have the results! Envelope please … drum roll sounds in the background Andddd … Holding Off the 'Deed' won by ONE vote! cheers and clapping erupt in the background. It was thirteen to twelve! I was surprised myself. Alrighty, enough with my silliness! Here's chapter 4!

Chapter 4-Naughty Thoughts

Hermione deepened the kiss and she started to moan. 'Wow, so this is what it is like to kiss the greasy potions master …' Her eyes flung open when she actually realized _who_ she was kissing and how _inappropriate_ it was! She started to whimper, so he would know that she wanted him off of her, but he ignored her. Without the use of her hands, however, it would be tough trying to get him off of her. She moved her foot and found that her left leg was right in between his legs. She didn't want to do it, but he ignored her whimpers and her hands were unusable at the moment. She squeezed her eyes shut and brought her knee up …

"OW!" Snape practically jumped off of her and started to roll around on the ground, clutching his crotch. Hermione sat up and started explaining immediately.

"I'm so sorry, Professor, but you were ignoring me and my hands were, well, they weren't usable, and it was so inappropriate! You of all people should know that it wasn't appropriate! I'm your student! Who happens to be twenty years your junior and …"

"_Alright_, Miss Granger, just HOLD YOUR TONGUE while I … recuperate," Snape said, trying his hardest to stand up. Hermione tried hard not to laugh, but it was funny to see a grown man almost cry … He got to his feet, but it took him a while to be able to move. Once he did, however, he sat back down on the ground, opposite Hermione. He glared at her and tried not to touch himself in front of her. Hermione stared at him. Did it really hurt _that_ much?

"I apologize again, Professor, but did … did that really hurt that much?" Hermione asked. Snape glared at her again and bit down on his tongue. He wanted so much to scream at her and deduct house points until there weren't any left. He almost wanted to hit her … Only if she wasn't a girl. He breathed in deeply and looked the other direction.

There was silence until Hermione opened her mouth again.

"Well, you gave me no choice, professor! You ignore me when I wanted you to get off and you had my hands pinned above my head," Hermione said. Snape's head snapped back toward her way. At least 'they' were feeling a bit better …

"You've already given me your excuses!" Snape snapped. Hermione glared at him.

"But you haven't! Why did you kiss me?" Hermione snapped back, arms folded underneath her breasts. Snape glared at her.

"I wouldn't call _that_ a kiss, but if you insist. I did it only because you wouldn't shut up! I am _still_ your professor, even _if_ we are trapped in this hell-hole together," Snape said icily. Hermione glared back at him and took a step forward.

"It's only a hell-hole because _you're_ in it! I would be content with just my self and my book, but _of course_ you had to come and ruin it!" Hermione said. Snape shot up off the ground and stepped extremely close to her, just as he had before. She could feel her cheeks burn, but she didn't look down. Not even when the warm feeling returned down in between her legs …

"It's settled. You think this is a hell-hole because I'm in it and I think this is a hell-hole because _you're_ in it. I can't _stand_ being in your know-it-all presence," Snape whispered lowly, only loud enough for her to hear. Snape spun on his heel, and despite his aching crotch, he flung himself down on the floor and began to stare at the wall across from him. Seeing as how he would be no more of a conversationalist, she went to the other side of their 'room' and picked up her book, flipping it open to page five, and began to read once again.

Over the next hour and a half, Hermione tried to concentrate on her book, but the warm sensation between her legs was a permanent visitor. She blushed whenever she looked up and saw Snape glaring at her. She couldn't even get her mind off the kiss that they shared. His kiss was rough, but his lips, soft. She tried not to picture the wonderful possibilities that would have presented themselves if she allowed the kiss to last longer, but it no use. She saw her hands move up and down his rippled, bare chest and then they went lower until she reached into his pants and grasped his … 'NO, HERMIONE ANNE GRANGER! You CANNOT think these things about your professor!' Hermione scolded herself, blushing profusely. 'And besides that, you're a damn virgin! Doesn't love have anything to do with your first time?'

"What about need and wanting it really, really bad?" Hermione mumbled to herself. She glanced over the top of her book at Snape. His eyes were closed, so it gave her a moment to let her eyes wander. His thin black shirt didn't show much of what she presumed (and hoped) would be a nice, twenty-five year old chest. Hermione laughed at herself. 'Come off it, Hermione! The man is thirty-something years old! He probably has flab everywhere!' Suddenly, Snape's eyes popped open and he glared at her. 'What is that idiot girl laughing about? Can't she see that I'm trying to nap?' Snape asked himself. He saw that her face was behind that mammoth books of hers and he carefully looked her over. Her long legs were propped out in front of her and a voluptuous chest stuck out in her shirt. Her hands were small and dainty and he could almost feel them around his … 'NO SNAPE! She is your student, you perverted old man! She was right! You have to be AT LEAST twenty years her senior and you're thinking of _her_ caressing your …' He had to stop before he grew to a full erection. He closed his eyes again, trying to forget about her.

She looked over the top of her book again and saw that he had his eyes closed again. This was the time to get a little more of a good look at him. His legs were propped out in front of him and what looked like strong, muscular arms were crossed by his waist and right under his arms was … She closed her eyes, not wanting to picture it. It was hard, though, because that wasn't his wand standing up in his front pocket. She sniggered, and blushed, and hid her eyes behind her book once again. How naughty their thoughts were …

A/N: I know this is a short chapter compared to the others, but the next one will be long, I promise. This chapter was particularly fun to write. I hope you had fun reading it! I loved their thoughts … Kinda the same, but at the same time, they weren't. Until next time … Cheers!

P.S. What do you guys think of the name 'Wilmer'? thinks and then shakes head Yeah, me neither … The reason I was asking was because I was thinking about Snape thinking/scolding his whole name out, just as Hermione did, but then I thought it would be cruel to have his middle name be Wilmer (no offence to those of you out there whom do have the name 'Wilmer'. I'm not making fun of you!) … LOL.


	5. The Game

A/N: I DO NOT own Harry Potter nor any of its characters. They all belong to the great J.K. Rowling.

A/A/N: I HAVEN'T THANKED ALL OF MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS! I am really in shock! I NEVER had over 100 reviews with just the first four chapters of ANY of my stories! I'm overwhelmed! Bows down to all reviewers Thank you all! On to chapter 5 …

Chapter 5-The Game

_He caressed her breast softly and smiled when her head tilted back and she moaned softly. He bent his head to kiss the tender mound of flesh and slowly slid his mouth to her already erected nipple. As he nibbled, she gasped with a sharp intake of air and then let out a delicious groan …_

He jerked awake and discovered the growing bulge in his pants. He groaned and pushed it down, hoping that Hermione wouldn't awaken and see it. 'How humiliating it would be for her to see!' Snape thought harshly, trying to coax his erection to fall. He failed. He gasped with air when he realized he was holding his breath. Unable to demand his erection to go away, he crossed his legs over one another and closed his eyes once more.

_She moaned his name deep in her throat as his hand slid down her smooth belly to the top of her skirt. Gently, he unbuttoned the article of clothing and pulled it off her legs. She looked down at him with a pleading face. He attempted an innocent smile and slid a long finger into her underwear … _

He jerked awake again and sighed with frustration. He needed something to rid him of his erection, but he was unaccompanied with a solution to his 'problem'. Unwillingly, his gaze landed on the sleeping Hermione. In the dimming candlelight, he saw her pouty lips and he had the urge to run a finger across them. Her skin looked smooth and creamy and the only thing he could imagine was to run his own skin over hers … 'Stop thinking that, Snape!' Snape scolded himself. 'You already a problem! Don't make it bigger!' But he couldn't resist … His eyes traveled to her neck and he literally had to beat away the urge to snatch her up and ravage her neck with desirable kisses. His eyes traveled lower to her upright bosom. Her arms were crossed underneath her chest, so it was easy to see her bountiful breasts. He could just imagine ripping her shirt away and kissing her soft, creamy skin …

Suddenly, she started to moan. Snape's eyes snapped back to her face and a look of pleasure erupted there. It looked as if whoever was doing her in her dream had to have been an extremely good lover …

"Humph …" Snape said, glaring at her erotic face. "Granger!" She didn't wake up, but instead, her moans increased. He was getting annoyed easily. 'If _I_ can't love you in or out of my dreams, then you shouldn't be able to either!' Snape snapped in his mind.

"Granger!" Snape practically screamed. As sudden as she was making her pleasurable noises, they stopped and she opened a dreary eye.

"What?" She asked in a sleepy tone.

"I was just wondering if you could put off Mr. Hot-and-Sexy Lover for another hour. Your moans are starting to annoy me …" Snape said, glaring in her direction. A blush furiously crept upon her face. 'Oh! He heard me! How embarrassing! Just thank Merlin he didn't know that 'Mr. Hot-and-Sexy Lover' was him!' Hermione thought. She tried not to scope him out again, but as he closed his eyes, she could help but roam. She could imagine his strong arms around her waist and his powerful thrusts … She blushed even more and saw that he was trying very hard to conceal something between his thighs …

"Oh my …" Hermione said out loud, blushing even more, if possible. Snape looked up at her and shifted uncomfortably.

Hours later, they were wide-awake and trying hard to avoid each others eyes. At least Snape was … He was still very … horny … and wanted so much to jump her and not even care to hear her pleas … She, on the other hand, was feeling very brave. She wanted to ask him a dozen questions concerning his love life, his life in general, just about everything dealing with him … They had the time and they were in each other's company, so why not?

"Uh …" Hermione started, but stopped. What if he became offended? 'Duh, Hermione! Of course he would become offended! He probably hasn't been laid in twenty years and I'm his _student_ asking him questions about his _very_ personal life …' But it was now or never because he was looking straight at her with that mean glare in his eyes.

"What is it, Granger?" Snape asked. Hermione cleared her throat.

"Before I start, Professor, I would like to say that you asked some personal questions of me, which happened to be inappropriate. But now, however, I intend to get … uh … a sort of revenge, I suppose, on you. We are in a situation that both of us did not and cannot control. Until everyone else realizes we are gone and they get us out of this mess, then I suggest that we make a bargain …"

"Get on with it, Granger. I have better things to do with my time," Snape interrupted. 'What! You are a moron! You have a _ton_ of time and _nothing_ to do!' Snape scolded himself. It looked like Hermione was about to say something similar to that, but she decided against it and went on with what she was saying.

"Anyway, Professor, I say that we make a bargain to where, just until they get us out of here, that we _talk_," Hermione said. Snape looked at her, his expression unchanged, but he thought her 'bargain' was absurd. Talk? That's what they have been doing for the past thirty hours!

"I mean, like people. Like … er … friends? Just, like people. People who aren't like student and teacher," Hermione suggested. Snape didn't like the idea. What if she tried to get embarrassing fact out of him? Snape shook his head.

"That's all we are, Miss Granger. You're the student and I'm the teacher," Snape said coolly. Hermione felt angry. It was a quick, unsurpassing type of anger.

"Why not?" She asked, maybe a bit too harshly. Snape's eyes were locked on hers and she could feel a very warm heat in between her legs. She blushed, but held her stance.

"Because my life has nothing to do with you," Snape spat out. Hermione looked slightly taken aback, but anger filled her once more.

"How dare you! So you can ask questions about my life, but I can't ask questions about you life?" Hermione asked, standing up.

"Precisely."

"But my being a virgin or not was not you business! And yet, you managed to weasel that out of me!" Hermione spat. Snape smirked and stood up.

"It's because you are too vulnerable to such questions, Miss Granger. You lack the kind of shyness that restricts you from answering that sort of question," Snape said, crossing his arms over his chest. Hermione looked briefly at his arms. What she initially thought had been proved. He looked very strong, as his muscles easily stood out from the tightened material.

"What are you looking at, Miss Granger?" Snape asked, almost confused. She was staring at his arms, but he didn't have a single clue as to why. Her eyes found his and what once was filled with rage, had been replaced with … desire? No, it couldn't be. Granger … _desired_ him? He had to laugh. It was the most ridiculous thing in the world … 'Wait a second!' He thought, 'A vulnerable girl like Hermione Granger … This could be fun!'

"Okay, Miss Granger. I accept your offer, but we play only by _my_ rules," Snape said, taking a step forward. Hermione squinted her eyes at him. Rules? What rules?

"It depends. What rules?" Hermione asked him. He smirked again and took a few more steps forward.

"Rule number one: First, I ask a question and then you ask a question. Got it?" Hermione nodded. That was one rule she was okay with.

"Rule number two: A personal question can only be asked by a following personal question." Hermione nodded again. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

"Rule number three: You must recall a past dream, a _personal_ past dream, and you must share it with intimate detail." Hermione's mouth dropped open. What! How … why … No! That was ridiculous! Hermione shook her head.

"No! That's going too low," Hermione said. Snape put up a hand to stop her.

"There's more to that rule. But before I continue, you must agree to all three rules in order to 'talk' like people," Snape said. Hermione closed her mouth. What is he trying to get at?

"Fine, I agree, but what is the last part of that rule?"

"You must answer the dream question while under the influence of Veritaserum."

A/N: He, he, he. That's kinda a cliffhanger. I know you guys must be asking how Severus has Veritaserum … You'll just have to find out next chapter. Anyway, do you guys have a parenting class at school? If so, do you guys have to do the 'Baby Think It Over' project? I'm doing it now … I'll write more about it next chapter. My hands are kinda full at the moment … Please review! Cheers!


	6. The Game part 2

A/N: I DO NOT own Harry Potter nor any of its characters. They all belong to the great J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 6-The Game Part 2

Hermione's mouth dropped open. Veritaserum?

"What? How … that's not possible! We can't _brew_ any in here. We've no cauldron, none of the ingredients and …" Hermione started. Snape reached inside of a pocket in his robe and pulled out a clear vile. No way!

"You actually _carry_ Veritaserum around with you?" Hermione asked in amazement. What a strange man … Snape smirked and nodded.

"It comes in handy, as you can plainly see. I was lucky it didn't break when the library collapsed," Snape said, uncorking the top of it.

"Hey, we aren't doing that yet, are we?" Hermione asked. Snape smirked again and nodded.

"We sure are," Snape said, handing the vile to her. Hermione shook her head.

"I don't think so. You said that we only tell _dreams_ with the potion, not the other questions. Merlin knows you'll be able to find out every detail of my life with that stuff," Hermione said. Snape glared at her and corked the vile.

"I suppose you must be correct. Sit down and we'll get started."

A few moments later, after they separated themselves on the opposite sides of their 'room', Snape cleared his throat.

"Okay, Miss Granger, I know that you are a virgin, but how far have you gone with a – well, the opposite sex?" Snape asked. Hermione looked appalled. She knew they were going to answer each others questions, but she didn't know that they were going to be personal.

"Er, Professor, this is a personal question. I thought we were just going to ask about each other's lives …"

"This is a question about your life, Miss Granger," Snape said icily. 'Now matter how ridiculous the man can get', Hermione thought, 'he is still as cruel as ever'. Hermione frowned.

"Fine, but I can ask you personal questions, too, Professor," Hermione said. Snape opened his mouth as if to debate that statement, but thought against it. He knew that Hermione would not answer if he said no.

"Very well," Snape said, urging her on. Hermione said with embarrassment. She couldn't believe she was actually about to reveal this kind of information about her life to her _professor_!

"Not very far, sir. I haven't had much time for boys," Hermione said in a whisper. Snape didn't say anything. 'And this is the girl you thought was not a virgin, you dolt!' Snape said to himself.

"Reasonable," Snape said, in a sarcastic manner. Hermione looked at him, her cheeks still tinged pink.

"Both my parents and I think it's healthy for me to put off boys until I at least graduate, Professor. I simply do not have time for the male species!" Hermione asked, suddenly angered. It wasn't _her_ fault that Krum turned out to be just that! Crummy! Snape suddenly had the strangest urge to laugh.

"Well? What about you?" Hermione snapped, her arms crossed, once again, under her bosom. Snape glared briefly at her.

"I've had a few women, Miss Granger. How many thirty-seven year-old virgin men do you come across?" Snape smirked. Hermione glared at him.

"What'd you have to do to get them? Promise them a 'Better-Looks' Potion?" Hermione asked, smirking as well. Snape glared harder at her.

"No insults, Miss Granger! Or the talking will cease to exist," Snape said.

"You had it coming, Professor," Hermione whispered more to herself than to him. Snape, still glaring, straightened his back.

"I'm sure you would have at _least_ promised yourself to Potter or the stupid Weasley. Have you not?" Snape asked. Hermione shook her head in disgust.

"Harry and Ron? That's too gross to think about! They're like my … they're like my brothers!" Hermione said. Snape was amazed.

"I'm surprised you haven't heard the rumors traveling throughout the castle, Miss Granger. Apparently, a Mr. Weasley plans to ask you to the Graduation Ball," Snape said. Hermione widened her eyes at this. Snape listened to rumors?

"Yes, Professor, I have heard that rumor, and what if Ron wants to ask me? I won't have a better date, so why the hell not?" Hermione asked, suddenly curious as to what his retaliation would be.

"No reason, Granger," Snape said icily. Hermione squinted her eyes at him in a curious gaze.

"What …"

"Would you like to continue with our game, or would you just like to babble until they get us out of here? I don't think I could stand another possible day with you babbling like you do," Snape interrupted harshly. Hermione looked taken aback.

"My turn, I suppose?" Snape nodded. Hermione cleared her throat and studied him, trying to rack her brain for a good question. Suddenly, she thought of one! She smiled coyly.

"Have you, Severus Snape, Potions Master, ever thought of _bedding_ a student?" Hermione asked. His eyes wide, his head snapped her way. 'How did she find out? Can she read my mind! Holy …'

"Professor?" Snape looked at her.

"I think that's a little too personal …"

"So you have?"

"I don't think I will be …"

"You have, haven't you? Who was/is it?"

"Granger, this is not ..."

"Come on! We're chatting like _people_ here, Professor! Tell me who she, or he, is!" Snape looked at her, appalled. _He_?

"He? Miss Grange you do not think that I would ever …"

"Just answer my question, Professor!"

"Yes!" Snape suddenly yelled. Hermione stopped her badgering and became rather pink in the face. Her shyness, her lack of communication in the personal area, had diminished when he decided on the game, but now she was quiet and almost regretting her continuation of questions. Snape stared at her with the coldest eyes she's ever seen. She always had a bit of respectful fear, but the fear she was experiencing was way beyond 'respectful'.

"I think I am allowed to ask you five questions _without_ any questions coming from your lips, _and_ a dream from you …" Snape said. Hermione looked at him. Five questions AND a dream? No fair! She didn't even ask him five questions … Four questions and a statement …

"But …"

"Get over here and drink the potion, Granger," Snape said icily. Hermione stared at him.

"I will be able to ask you about a dream of yours, right, Professor?" Hermione asked. Snape glared.

"Yes, yes, now get over here you idiot girl!" Snape bellowed. Hermione glared at him.

"No! You cannot boss me around _and_ call me insulting things …"

"I'm sorry, Miss Granger. Now, can we please get this moving?" Snape asked, a little more calmly, but with the same icy tone in his voice. Hermione considered for a moment and nodded.

"I suppose so, Professor, but do not think that I won't get you back for this," Hermione threatened. And she absolutely meant what she said. Snape smirked and shook his head.

"Oh, I don't, Miss Granger."

A/N: Hello! Sorry this chapter is a bit short compared to the others. Did you like it, though? I'm working on chapter 6 as we speak, so it should be up soon. Well, I hope you all have been enjoying this story so far. Please review and until the next update … Cheers!


	7. Truth Revealed and Interruptions

A/N: I DO NOT own Harry Potter nor any of its characters. They all belong to the great J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 7-Truth Revealed and Interruptions

Hermione sighed and grabbed the vile from Snape's hand. He smirked as she drank a couple of drops. She shivered as the liquid streamed down her throat.

"Now, Miss Granger, do sit down and we'll get started." He looked pleased as she obeyed him. She glared. 'Oh, he does love this!' She thought harshly.

"So, Granger, my five questions … Have you ever thought about sleeping with a teacher?" Snape asked. Hermione gulped and tried to lie, but she wasn't able to.

"Yes." Hermione stated. Snape's eyes squinted in glee. She glared again. 'He was surly loving this!' Hermione thought.

"I'm not sure if I want to ask you a particular question just yet … Have you ever thought of a boy in a sexual way?" Hermione looked surprisingly up at him. Didn't they already go through this?

"No one in particular, except maybe Viktor Krum, once, mind you. And maybe someone else, but I was too busy for boys, Professor," Hermione said. Maybe these questions weren't going to be too bad …

"Tell me, Miss Granger, are you happy being a know-it-all? Do you consider yourself worthy of everyone's envy?" Snape asked, deciding to take a break from personal questions. Hermione smiled. Four questions down … one more to go.

"Yes, Professor, I'm very happy being a 'know-it-all'. I like knowing everything and I thirst for knowledge, as I know you do. And no, Professor, I do not consider myself worthy of anyone's envy. I hadn't a clue anyone was envious of me," Hermione said, looking at him. Snape looked back down at her and glared.

"Very well, Miss Granger. Two more questions …"

"I don't think so! One more! That last question consisted of two!" Hermione argued. Snape shook his head.

"Miss Granger, as you are under the influence of the potion, you will have to answer to any amount of questions that I throw at you for the next forty-five minutes. It could be two, it could be fifty. It depends on how much of a good girl you are," Snape said, his arms crossed. Hermione glared.

"Well, fine then, but you owe it to me as well," Hermione said. Snape shook his head.

"I never said I would take to potion, Granger," Snape said. Hermione's eyes widened.

"You did so!" Hermione bellowed. Snape smirked.

"I lied." Hermione stood up.

"I am answering no more of your questions, Snape!" Hermione said, walking to the other side of the 'room'. Snape smirked again and strode over to her.

"You have no choice," Snape said. Hermione looked at him in rage.

"I do so!"

"Do you really want me to prove it to you? Fine. Which professor did you want to sleep with, Miss Granger?" Snape asked. Hermione tried her hardest not to speak, but something inside of her forced it out.

"You."

Snape didn't ask anymore questions, due to the fact that he was startled. Him? She wanted to sleep with _him_? Hermione was very red in the face and wouldn't look at him. The potion wore off not too long ago, and still she refused to speak to him. Not only was she mortified, but she couldn't stand to see the disgust on his face. Was there disgust? Of course! He was a teacher … she was a mere know-it-all student. She sighed and thought it wouldn't hurt to take a peek. She did. And what amazed her the most was that he didn't appear disgusted at all, but in … wonder?

"Miss Granger?" He finally said. Hermione looked at him, still extremely red.

"Yes, Professor?"

"Were you telling the truth?" He asked. Hermione was bewildered? The truth? Of course she was telling the truth! She was under a _truth potion._

"Er … yes. Why would you ask? You put me under the potion yourself," Hermione said. Snape looked at her with a new look. It was not that sarcastic smirk he wore or the harsh gazes he threw at her, but this was a look of wonder and doubt. Of course, he may have saw a bit of desire in her eyes earlier, but that didn't _mean_ that she actually wanted to_ sleep_ with _him_ … Oh, Merlin!

"Why?" Snape asked, suddenly furious with curiosity. She stared at him. 'Oh, no! I can't tell him why I dreamt about sleeping with him … _I_ don't even know!' Hermione thought frantically.

"Um … honestly? I'm not sure. You, besides Viktor, are the first person I ever thought … erm … romantically, might be a good word … about … I don't know why I wanted, or even want, to sleep with you, Professor. But, please, sir, don't tell the Headmaster! He would not understand! It's merely a schoolgirl crush, I promise! I will never speak of it ag …" Snape stopped her by striding over to her and pulling her into a rough and very passionate kiss. Instantly, Hermione's knees became jelly and she would have fallen to the ground if Snape hadn't been holding her as tightly as he had been. Snape's tongue pushed through Hermione's barred teeth and revenged her mouth. She responded to the butterflies in her stomach and the dampness between her legs by roughly kissing him back, her hands creeping through his hair. Snape stumbled backward, clutching on to Hermione for dear life and they both fell to the carpeted floor. They briefly let up for a breath and Snape threw her off of him and then climbed on to her and trailed kissed down her cheek to her neck. She moaned and he became more excited; not only was the bulge in front of his pants growing larger and larger by each passing second, but her frantic kisses sent chills up and down his spine. He shivered, but that didn't stop him from cupping her clothed breasts. She moaned again and arched her back in response. The heat and moisture between her thighs was almost becoming unbearable …

Suddenly, a loud bang was heard from on the outside of their supposedly thickly walled 'room'. Snape, startled, leapt off a very disheveled-looking Hermione. Her body protested … loudly. She whimpered and slouched to the floor. Why did he have to stop! BOOM! There is was again! Snape looked around.

"HELLO?" Snape yelled.

"Severus, dear boy, is that you?" It was the muffled voice of Dumbledore.

"Well, of course it's him, Dumbledore!" McGonagall's voice said, "Where else do you think he's been for the past two and a half days?"

"Severus, Severus, are you and Miss Granger quite well?" That was Pomfry.

"Yes! We're both fine!" Snape yelled. Hermione almost giggled. By the state of the front of his trousers, he wasn't fine, and neither was she. She became frustrated almost immediately after Snape jumped off of her and she hated him entirely at the moment. 'You better get back here and finish what you started!' Hermione screamed at him in her mind.

"Headmaster, when can you get us out of here?" Snape asked, impatiently waiting for a response. They sounded so far away.

"You're shielded in pretty well, Severus. I don't even think Merlin himself could get through this barrier," Dumbledore joked.

"That's not funny, Albus!" Snape yelled back.

"We've been trying to get in this far for the past two days, Severus. When was the last time you two had something to eat or drink?" Pomfry asked in a very strict way. Always the concerned one.

"Miss Granger, fortunately, carries candies around with her. We've been munching on them, but I don't think that we'll be able to survive off of candies with nothing to drink, Poppy," Snape yelled at her. He faintly heard a sharp gasp. He knew that she didn't approve in the least bit.

"You can hang on for another day, can't you, Severus? This is a hard puzzle to break," McGonagall said.

"We … uh … we might be able to," Snape said, glancing sideways at Hermione, who was still very much in need of him. She was only slightly embarrassed, but that didn't stop her from almost pulling down his pants.

"Miss Granger, Mr.'s Potter and Weasley have been quite worried about you. I shall tell them that you are safe and healthy," Dumbledore said. She heard Pomfry snort. She could tell that Pomfry had not thought them healthy at all if they were just living off of candy.

"That … that's fine!" Hermione said, clearing her throat. Of course she was relieved that Harry and Ron would know that she was fine, but she really, really … REALLY … wanted Professor Severus Snape more than anything and she could tell he still wanted her.

"Okay, Severus, we are going to my office now to have a meeting about how to get you two out. You will be out of there and fed by tomorrow morning, I assure you," Dumbledore said. Snape heard them move away until he couldn't hear anything more. Snape slowly turned back to her. She was still lying on the floor, looking dead sexy with her disheveled hair and the desired look on her face.

"I am sorry, Hermione, but we cannot do this," Snape said, sitting down. Hermione gaped at him. WHAT!

"But .. but …"

"But nothing. You are my student. I am your teacher. I am twenty years your senior and … and you're a virgin," Snape said, his head in his hands, trying to breathe evenly. Hermione's eyes almost popped out of her head at this statement.

"Five minutes ago, you were all pumped up and ready. What happened? Them? Don't let them spoil …"

"Don't let them have me spoil _you_? That's exactly what I'm doing. You don't need me to deflower you, Hermione. Find somebody who will love you forever," Snape said. Hermione? He just called her Hermione … twice!

"So, when did we begin to be on a first-name basis?" Hermione asked seductively. She really wanted him … it wasn't fair!

"_Miss Granger_, we need to stop whatever relationship was …

"_Professor Snape, _we never had a relationship and if my mind serves me correctly, you kissed me _first_," Hermione stated, almost getting angrier at him than she already was. Snape looked up at her.

"Yes, and for that, you have my apologies," Snape said. Hermione glared at him and got to her feet.

"You got me all worked up and for nothing! I'm a virgin, yes! I'm your student, yes! But … but what does that have to do with anything?" Hermione practically screamed. Now she was just confusing herself … Those two factors had _everything_ to do with it! 'Granger, calm down. Your hormones are blocking your sense of what's right. You're smart and clever and _only_ interested in studies. Remember that,' Hermione thought. 'But I'm _not_ only interested in studies! I want to have him … NOW!' Hermione's other half demanded. Hermione whimpered like a little girl that didn't get her way and walked away from Snape. She couldn't help but act selfish. She sat down, crossed her arms under her chest, and started to sulk.

"It has everything to do with it. You should save yourself for the man you want to marry. I, of all the men in Hogwarts and possibly the world, should _not_ have the honor of stealing your virginity. You'd only regret it once we get out of this shit-hole," Snape murmured. Hermione looked up at him, glaring. Didn't he listen to a word she had said earlier?

"Did you _not_ listen to me? Viktor Krum and you are the only two people I've ever thought romantically about. I don't know what it is about tall, stupid, and ugly guys, but I have a thing for them," Hermione said, casually. Snape's head snapped up. So, he was _stupid_ and _ugly_ now? He suddenly felt angry. He bolted up from his spot and took three very long strides and picked her up off the floor by her arms. She stared at the fire in his eyes. Was it a fire of want or was it a fire of rage? She couldn't decide, but before he could open his mouth to retaliate, she kissed him full on the lips.

A/N: Hello, hello, hello. I hoped you very much liked this chapter. Hermione was mad that the teachers had stopped them, but she may get what she wants next chapter … :grins evilly: But, of course, you won't find out until next chapter! Te-he, te-he. But I shall warn you. If I _do_ decided to have them 'do the deed' in the next chapter, then it might get a little lemony. If no one is up for that, then don't read it and wait for chapter 9, okie dokie? I got my account shut down for the same thing with 'Terms of Evil' and I really, truly and honestly, don't want it happening again … PLEASE! So, anyway, do what ya gotta do:urges every reader to review: Thanks! I love you all! Cheers!


	8. A Month's Worth of Ignoring

A/N: I DO NOT own Harry Potter nor any of its characters. They all belong to the great J.K. Rowling.

A/A/N: I want to thank all of my lovely reviewers.

P.S. I haven't numbered my chapter wrong, I just sent chapter 8 (aka the sex scene) to those who wanted it.

To tomsbabygurl: I apologize that you haven't gotten the chapter yet. Your email address wasn't on your profile and I guess the review box thingy doesn't like email addresses. If you could write it out like(I'll use my email addy as an example) mysticalfaery05 at wmconnect dot com, I'll get the chapter to you ASAP. Thanks for your patience!

To Indiac, fadedglory, and Ramona Winter: I apologize that you have not got chapter 8. When I tried to send it to you, it came back saying that your email addresses were incorrect. I looked through and double-checked, and they were the same that you supplied me with. If you still want to receive chapter 8, please post another email addy! Thanks:)

Chapter 9-A Month's Worth of Ignoring

Hermione woke up first, smiling and moving her body closer to the warmth. She sighed happily and turned around to face Professor Snape. He did not wake up yet, but it was nice to see him so relaxed and almost … angelic. A few strands of shoulder length black hair covered his face and she carefully tucked them back behind his ear. She smiled again and laid her head down on his chest. She closed her eyes and was about to fall asleep again when a loud BANG was heard from outside and a small stream of light poured into the room. Snape woke with a jerk and looked around with tired eyes. Noticing he was still naked, he grabbed at his black shirt and tied it around his middle.

"Severus?" A voice asked. McGonagall. Another loud BANG and another boulder fell away, revealing more light. Hermione scrambled to Snape and tried to shield her naked body.

"Get some clothes on, girl, and quickly!" Snape said harshly and in a rush. Hermione glared at him. Girl? So, he could take her virginity and she was just _girl_ to him?

"I don't think so!" Hermione yelled at him, her hands on her hips. Snape looked around at her in desperation.

"I'm sorry, but please, we must not let them see us like this," Snape explained. Hermione glared at him.

"And why not?" Hermione asked. 'And why not? Merlin, Hermione, you'll get expelled and Snape will get fired!' Hermione thought madly. Hermione reached for her bra and blouse, but not before another boulder fell from their shielded room. The opening was now big enough for the two of them to exit, but they still weren't fully dressed and any second, Hermione and Snape both feared, McGonagall and Dumbledore would be peeking their heads through and they would both be disgusted at what they saw. Hermione tugged on her bra and knickers, and fumbled with the buttons on her blouse. BANG! Another boulder disappeared. Hermione swung around to look at Snape and saw that he was fully clothed; he was just putting on his socks and boots, calmly. Hermione stared wide-eyed at him and pulled on her blouse and skirt just as McGonagall stuck her head in the giant hole. She stared suspiciously at Snape, and then smiled motherly at Hermione. Hermione smiled back, but in a distressed type of way, and then glanced at Snape. He didn't look her way, but after he finished with his boots, he left her to blow out all of the candles and stuff the protruding candies and birth control (quite hidden from McGonagall's piercing gaze) into her pack. Suddenly, she got wide-eyed and tears began to form in her eyes. They didn't use protection … 'After all the careful planning, Granger, you _still_ didn't use birth control! How stupid can you get? Grandmum even bought you the Pill and you hadn't even bothered to start using it? Well, there's always the chance of the Conception Potion,' Hermione thought to herself miserably.

"Come along, Miss Granger," McGonagall's kind voice said. Hermione nodded, wiped away her tears, grabbed her pack, and climbed up through the hole.

Days later, after being 'rescued' from the hell-hole she knew know, Snape hadn't even looked her way or even asked her any questions in Potions class. Harry and Ron were happy to see her safe and they caught her up on everything that had happened the last three days that she had been incarcerated. She smiled, and laughed, but Hermione still felt the pain of Severus ignoring her. 'Severus? Where did that come from?' Hermione asked herself. She didn't bother to correct herself. Every meal time, Hermione glanced up at the Head Table, and every once in a while, she could have sworn that he had been looking at her, but when she'd fully look at him, he'd be in a deep conversation with Professor Flitwick. Hermione almost wanted to cry. She lost her virginity to the man and he was being severely insensitive about it. Maybe he was right. Maybe she should have found someone better than him.

Almost a month had passed and not a word from Severus. Perhaps he liked being childish. Hermione still thought often of him, but she decided not to waste her life waiting for Severus to come to his senses. Hermione returned to her studies, stayed up late studying for this or that, and Harry and Ron were happy that she was back to her old self. They were almost convinced that Severus had put a curse on her. She laughed at them and told them they had no wands. They didn't believe her.

One morning, about a month after they had been rescued, Hermione received an owl. The owl was a very handsome brawny who picked at her plate until he found what he want. He dropped the letter and flew out of the window. Hermione stared curiously at it. She never got mail, unless it was her Daily Prophet or a letter from her mum and dad, but those didn't come nearly as often as they used to. Her parents were always off somewhere in the world for a convention or otherwise. She was happy that her parents found time to have fun. Harry looked over her shoulder and Ron leaned across the table to glance at the letter.

"'Ho's it 'rom, 'Ermione?" Ron asked, spitting moist pieces of biscuits all over her and Harry. Hermione looked up at him, flinging them away.

"'Orry, 'ou 'uys," Ron said. Harry and Hermione laughed before Hermione flipped the letter open. Although there was no evidence of where it might have come from, she knew who sent it. Professor Snape. She looked up at the Head Table and without a second glance at Harry or Ron, she fled from the table and went to read her letter outside the Great Hall. She ripped it open and stared at the scrawled letters on the parchment.

_Miss Granger,_

_Please meet me in the Potions classroom at 8 o'clock sharp. We have a few things to discuss._

_Professor Snape_

Hermione stared at the letter. 'A few things to discuss'? Like what? About the fact that, in her opinion, they had a brilliant shag and then he dropped her like a moldy sack of potatoes? Hermione, angrily, trudged up to her Head Girl common room, grabbed her pack, and went to her first class. They had _more_ than a few things to discuss. 'Stupid, fat, overgrown, son-of-a-bitch Potions Professor …' Hermione thought harshly.

During supper in the Great Hall that night, Hermione had the sudden urge to throw up. Without saying anything to Harry or Ron, she fled the Great Hall and ran to the nearest restroom, and there she emptied her stomach of all contents. She wiped her mouth, when another wave of nausea hit her, she threw up again.

"Oh, Merlin, I hope I'm not getting the stomach flu," Hermione said to herself, standing up and walking to the mirror. She did look rather pale. She groaned and decided to go to the Infirmary for some medication later. She looked at her watch and groaned again. It was ten minutes until 8 o'clock and she had yet to make her way to the Potions classroom. She looked at herself once more and pinching her cheeks to get a bit of color in them, she made her way down to the Potions classroom, dreading what was to come next.

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter! Next one will be up soon!


	9. Discoveries

A/N: I DO NOT own Harry Potter nor any of its characters. They all belong to the great J.K. Rowling.

A/A/N: It's funny how some people undermine my creativity. I never said that Hermione and Severus were going to fall in love and live happily ever after … Just because they had romantic feelings for one another doesn't mean anything … Mwahahaha … Y'all will just have to find out as the story progresses.

Chapter 10-Discoveries

Uncharacteristically, Hermione found herself late for her meeting by two minutes, but when she stepped into the Potions classroom, Severus was no where in sight. Feeling tired, Hermione sat in a nearby desk and propped her chin up on her hand. When her eyes finally began to close, the potions door swung open and slammed. Hermione jerked awake and set her eyes on an apparently very angry professor. He didn't seem to notice her as he pushed essays and teaching notes off his desk and onto the floor. Hermione was surprised. Why in the world was he making such a huge mess? He sighed deeply and sat at his desk, his gaze landing on her. She stared at him and if he was in the least bit surprised that she was there, he showed no signs.

"Miss Granger," He said silky, icily. Hermione stared at him. Why did he come in so angry?

"Professor Snape," She responded, just as icily. He glared at her.

"Miss Granger, why are you so pale?" He asked, his eyes never leaving her face.

"I have the stomach flu, Professor," Hermione said, spitting out ever where in disgust. Did he really bring her here for small talk?

"Miss Granger …"

"Professor Snape, I know that you did not bring me here for small talk. Hell, you ignored me for the better part of the month. Now, tell me what it is you brought me here for," Hermione said, crossing her arms underneath her bosom, glaring heavily at him. He stood up and walked to the front of his desk. He leaned against it, folded his arms, and stared at her.

"Miss Granger, both you and I cannot deny what … happened … when we were confined, but, as you have noticed, I have spent the last month trying to ignore you and what happened that night. To me, it never happened. The reason I have brought you here tonight was to tell you that I have considered that night to have never happened and I would encourage you to do the same. Now, that night may have been … pleasing, but now I have forgotten it and I wish to remain student-teacher," Severus said. Hermione gaped at him. What!

"What? I gave you my virginity and that is all you can say? _Forget about it?_" Hermione screamed at him, getting up from her chair. Severus glared at her.

"Hold your tongue, Miss …"

"I WILL NOT HOLD MY TONGUE, SNAPE! I gave you my FUCKING VIRGINITY and this is how you repay me!" Hermione screamed.

"CALM DOWN, MISS GRANGER!" Snape screamed back. Hermione's eyes welled with tears. They started streaming down her face, but she was still in rage. How could he do this to her?

"You fucking bastard! I hate you!" Hermione said. Snape stared at her.

"Well, hating me is how you should always feel," Snape said. All of a sudden, another wave of nausea flooded her and without any chance of running down the hallway, up the stairs, and up the grand stair case to the nearest restroom, she crumpled to her knees, and, unfortunately, threw up at Snape's feet. Snape hopped onto his desk and stared down at her in disgust. Hermione started to sob, and wiped her mouth on the sleeve of her robe. She fell back on her bum, pulled her knees to her chest, and sobbed.

"Have you gone to see Pomfry?" Snape finally asked minutes after he cleaned everything up with his new wand. Hermione stood up; her head was lowered so he couldn't see her face, and shook her head.

"No," She whispered, and turning to leave, without ever looking back at him.

The next couple of days passed by and her nausea continued. Finally, Hermione went to get some medication from Madam Pomfry, but she just threw it up. About a week after her meeting with Snape, Hermione went with Ron, Harry, and Ginny to Hogsmeade. This was something she had been looking forward to all year. Especially because a new medicine shop called Madam Witherspoon's Magical and Muggle Medicine Shoppe opened up. This was a new thing for Hogsmeade, especially because it had been known for the past two hundred and fifty years to be the only Wizarding village in all of Britain. To have a magical store with Muggle products was an extreme sight to see. Ginny and Hermione went to the shop, while Harry and Ron saved seats for them at The Three Broomsticks.

"Why are we going to that shop?" Ginny asked in wonder. Hermione smiled faintly at her and shrugged.

"I just want to see if they have something I need," Hermione said. Hermione would have gone to Pomfry for her little 'problem', but she didn't want to risk anything if she didn't have to. Ginny stared at her, but decided not to ask.

As they entered the shop, Hermione was very surprised to see a lot of teenaged witches there. While Ginny went to the candy aisle, Hermione sneaked back to the necessity area, grabbed the first Muggle pregnancy test she saw, and went to pay for it, eager to get back to the castle and test. She hoped and prayed that her suspicions were false.

Once the boys had had enough Butterbeers, well, when the girls figured they had enough, they drug them back to Hogwarts, and Hermione left the three in the common room and dashed out again, eager to test. 'This is so stupid, Hermione. You know you're not pregnant. This is ridiculous,' Hermione thought with a smirk, but herheart told her differently. Once she reached Moaning Myrtle's bathroom (she figured it would be too distracting with other girls in other bathrooms), she flung herself in one of the stalls, ignoring Myrtle's surprised expression. Hermione sat on the toilet and breath in deeply, closing her eyes, trying to pull her senses together.

"Ooo, what's that?" Myrtle's soft voice said. Hermione's eyes snapped open and she hid the box behind her back.

"Myrtle! Get out of here! What if I was peeing?" Hermione asked, her face turning red. Myrtle smiled coyly.

"If you were, you wouldn't be here," The girl ghost said, indicating to the water-flooded floor and unorganized bathroom. Hermione glared at her.

"Well, for your information, I will be in a second. Now if you'll kindly leave …" Myrtle snatched the box out of Hermione's hands and her see-through eyes widened.

"No! Hermione Granger? Couldn't possibly …" Hermione grabbed the box back.

"It's just a precaution," Hermione explained. Myrtle smiled sympathetically and left. Relieved that she was gone, Hermione sighed and opened the box, taking the test out.

Hermione waited. It was possibly the longest three minutes of her life, but as soon as they were up, she grabbed the test, sighed deeply, and looked down at the test. Her eyes widened. Positive! No! It … it couldn't be! 'Of course it is, Hermione! You have been throwing up, been feeling extremely tired, your boobs hurt … _and_ you forgot to take the contraception potion!' Hermione screamed harshly at herself in her mind. Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes and she angrily threw the test and when it hit the stall door, it shattered. Suddenly, overwhelmed with emotions, she started to sob.

"No … No," Hermione murmured to herself, sobbing.

"I've heard that same sound recently." It was Myrtle. Hermione looked up at her, her face tear-streaked.

"I can't be pregnant! I … I just can't be! I've got my whole life ahead of me and I _know_ the father would reject the idea … I'm in my seventh year! I'm _Head-Girl_! Surly I lose my position! THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING TO _ME_! I REFUSE TO ACCEPT THAT THE TEST WAS ACCURATE!" Hermione screamed. Myrtle seemed unalarmed.

"That's what she said too when she found out," Myrtle said, sighing. Hermione looked up. There was another girl pregnant?

"Who?" Hermione asked, still sobbing. Myrtle looked at her, shocked.

"You mean, you don't know?" Myrtle asked. Hermione shook her head. She didn't think anyone knew, or it would be everyone's subject of gossip. Especially Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil's.

"But … but I don't want to know! All I'm trying to figure out is how will I tell the father … how will I tell Dumbledore … how – will – I – tell – my – parents?" Hermione asked herself, more than Myrtle. Her body was racked with sobs. Myrtle nodded and was about to try and comfort Hermione, before she realized she couldn't. Tears welled up in her see-through eyes, and before she decided to go cry in her U-bend, she sighed.

"Don't worry Hermione, I'm sure Lavender Brown feels the same way," Myrtle said, floating out of Hermione's stall. Hermione looked up, startled, unaware of Myrtle's wild sobs. Lavender Brown was pregnant too!


	10. Telling Severus

A/N: I DO NOT own Harry Potter nor any of its characters. They all belong to the great J. K. Rowling.

A/A/N: I removed my author's note and posted the 'real' chapter ten, so please read and review that chapter!

Chapter 11-Telling Severus

Hermione paced around the Head Girl common room, trying to figure out what to do. She had never been so stressed in all her life. Not only was she stressed, but she was scared. She was too scared, even. Would she have to quit school? Would she have to give up her position of Head Girl? What if she dies during the birth? What if the baby died? What if her parents disowned her? What if Severus … 'No, no, no. You've got to forget about Severus. I mean, Snape. He'll definitely deny the child, even more so, possibly, than your parents,' she thought bitterly. They were so looking forward to her graduating Hogwarts and attending a well-known college and becoming someone famous. She finally sat down on the yellow couch, just as the Head Boy, Justin Flinch-Fletchley, walked through the portrait. He smiled at her and without a second glance, he ran up the stairs to his room. She sighed and stood up. Maybe she should tell Severus … Snape … he was, after all, the child's father. What harm could it do? 'Loads, Granger! You're ruining his life, as well as your own!' Hermione snarled at herself. Hermione put her hands on her temple and shook her head.

"Come off it, Hermione! Just tell him! He has the right to know …" Hermione said to herself. Without waiting for her mind to retort, she walked out of the portrait and down the hallway. With a determined look on her face, she practically stomped down the corridor and was almost to the Grand Staircase when she passed by a closet that had a weeping noise protruding from it. She stopped and the weeping seemed to get louder and then muffled, as if the person was trying to keep their crying a secret. Curiosity, unfortunately, got the better of her and she crept closer to the closet. Her hand on the doorknob, she twisted it and peeked in, surprised at what she found. It was a balled up Lavender Brown, her cheeks streaked with a mixture of mascara and tears. She looked up at Hermione, and without saying a word, she stood up and ran to Hermione, throwing her arms around her neck. They fell to the ground and Lavender cried harder on her shoulder. Shocked, all Hermione could do was awkwardly pat her on the back. 'Geeze, and I thought I was a train-wreck,' Hermione thought gloomily. Suddenly, the realization of all her problems fell on her and tears welled up in her own eyes. Yes, she knew she was pregnant, but she stilldid not know the full extent of it.

"Hermione!" Lavender moaned, "I – I … Am I a ba - bad per – person?" Tears fell down Hermione's cheeks and she shook her head.

"No, Lavender. You are not a bad person," Hermione said, in her own glum voice. Lavender looked up at her and wiped her cheeks.

"Then – then why do all the bad things happen to me?" Lavender asked, staring at Hermione's tears.

"Not every bad thing happens to you, Lavender," Hermione said, starting to sob. She was pregnant!

"Oh, Hermione … You're so sweet, but you don't have to cry for me," Lavender said, letting go of Hermione's shoulders and rubbing her swollen, red eyes. Crying for _her_? Yeah, right! She was crying for herself!

"Oh, Lavender …" Hermione said, collapsing on Lavender, sobbing into her robes. In turn, Lavender awkwardly patted Hermione on the back.

"Er, Hermione?" Lavender asked after a few moments. Hermione released her weight on Lavender's shoulders, and wiped her tears.

"Sorry, Lavender," Hermione said. Lavender looked at her.

"You're not a gossip," Lavender stated. Hermione stared at her. Duh!

"Yeah, I know that," Hermione said, still staring at Lavender. Lavender grabbed Hermione's hands and squeezed them.

"I'd tell Parvati, but knowing her, the entire school would know by the end of the day tomorrow," Lavender whispered. Hermione sighed.

"I know you're pregnant, Lavender," Hermione said. Lavender stared at her with a very stone-faced expression.

"What?"

"Moaning Myrtle told me."

"What?"

"Lavender, you must not tell anyone …"

"You're pregnant, too, aren't you?"

"Lavender, promise me …"

"You are!"

"Lavender, you tell _anyone_ and so help me Merlin, the entire school will know about you, too," Hermione threatened. Suddenly, Lavender's gloomy face turned into a cheerful one as she doubled-over in laughter. Hermione started at her as if she were crazy.

"Wow!" Lavender managed through her laughter, "We – we all thou-thought you'd be a vir-virgin forever!" Hermione glared at her and stood up. She was prepared to walk out of the closet, when Lavender grabbed her leg.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I'm … I'm just surprised. I mean, I _did_ think you'd be a virgin forever, but I never thought that you'd ever go to the extent to where _you_ wouldn't use protection," Lavender said. Hermione looked down at her.

"It was a mistake anyway. I was on my way down to tell the father anyhow and I was ready to face rejection. What about you? Last I heard, you broke up with Seamus for some seventh year Hufflepuff," Hermione said. Lavender looked up at her, tears in her eyes again.

"Hermione, sit down with me," Lavender said. Hermione sighed and sat down.

"I … Um, Hermione, what you just said was partially the truth. I broke up with Seamus when I found out I was pregnant …"

"But that was …"

"Two months ago, I know."

"So, Seamus doesn't know?"

"No, Seamus doesn't know. I didn't think he'd believe it was his, anyway."

"Well, whose fault is that?"

"Not mine!"

"It is so, Lavender, and you know it. He would probably think that it was your Hufflepuff boyfriend's just because you didn't tell him sooner."

"I _couldn't_, Hermione! You don't understand … I was scared! I still am!" Couldn't understand! She could understand just as much as the next pregnant girl … Hermione glared at her and stood up.

"Lavender, I'd tell him before you begin to show. Maybe he'll take you back if you can prove the baby is his," Hermione said, leaving a frantic Lavender in the broom closet.

Hermione walked down the stone stairs leading to the dungeon and hesitated even more with every step she took. She even thought about taking a leaf out of Lavender's book and holding off the 'good news' for two or three months … She shook her head and continued to descend down the stairs, knowing Sever … _Snape_ … would be furious with her for not saying anything sooner. She breathed in deeply and when she reached the Potions door, she highly considered running away from the classroom never to return, but she knew she could not do that. She raised her hand and gently rapped on the door. Almost immediately, she heard a highly impatient "Enter!" Sighing once more, she closed her eyes, resumed her composure and turned the handle. She opened the door slightly and peeked in. The classroom was dimly light and she could hear the familiar sound of bubbling liquid lashing itself upon the sides of a pewter cauldron. Trying to gather her strength, she opened the door farther and was even more surprised to see Snape leering over her. He looked slightly surprised to see her, but he backed away far enough to let her enter. Without a second glance, he let the door slam shut and stiffly walked back to his glowing potion. Hermione breathed in deeply again and frantically tried to remember her speech that she was practicing before she found Lavender. As she silently tried to remember, Snape's cold voice bellowed at her.

"I know you did not come down here to stand and watch me brew a potion, Miss Granger, so you had better hurry and make your excuses before I deduct house points for invading my quiet time," Snape said, his face lingering over his potion. Hermione glared at him, but decided not to retort. Perhaps he wouldn't be so shocked if she stalled him for a bit longer …

"Anytime within the next century would be fine, Miss Granger!" Snape said, pulling Hermione out of her thoughts. Still glaring, she took a step towards him, and cupped her hands together in front of her. When she didn't say anything, he looked up at her, glaring heavily.

"WhenIgaveyoumyvirginitywedidnotuseprotection," Hermione explained severely fast, hoping to get out of his presence quickly. She didn't think she could stand to be there any longer. She heard Snape sigh.

"If this is about our last … er … 'meeting', you don't have to explain. If I were you, I would run out on me, too," Snape said, looking back over his potion. Hermione looked at the floor, feeling the familiar urge to cry.

"It's not that …" Hermione whispered softly. Snape looked up at her and narrowed his eyes. Not that? Hmmm …

"Um … Professor, I have something to tell you," Hermione said cautiously. He looked at her curiously and suddenly suspicious. Why would she have to tell him something? Didn't she _hate_ him for almost denying what happened that night …? He looked at her impatiently.

"Miss Granger, I am not a patient man. I am, however, a busy one, so if you have no other words for me, then I suggest that you …"

"I'm pregnant."

A/N: HAHAHA! Go me! Cliffy! Review for little evil me:)


	11. I'm Going to be a Daddy?

A/N: I DO NOT own Harry Potter nor any of its characters. They all belong to the great J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 12-I'm Going To Be a Daddy?

Despite the bubbling cauldron, the only sound in the classroom was Hermione's slow breathing, and therefore, Snape's lack of. Hermione hesitantly glanced up at him. He wasn't looking at her, but straight forward at the wall as if there was an oddly fascinating creature growing out of it. Starting to get anxious, Hermione looked up at him fully and was relieved to finally hear him breathe. He looked down at her, glaring.

"Well, congratulations. I'm sure the father will be pleased," Snape said, turning his back on her, making his way into his private chambers, slamming the door. The father … The _father_ was him! She knew he'd _reject_ the idea, but she didn't even think about him _denying_ the fact that _he_ was the baby's father! She stared at him in horror, and suddenly full of anger, she stomped over to his door and pushed it open without knocking. His head snapped her way and he glared sharp, pointy daggers at her.

"I will not tolerate …"

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU FILTHY PIECE OF SLIME!" Hermione screamed at him. He momentarily looked at a loss for words, but when he did stand up and tower over her, she did not cower.

"Miss Granger …"

"You're sure the father will be pleased, eh? Well, are you? Because you're the only one I've ever had sex with!" Hermione screamed at him sarcastically.

"I realize that …"

"YOU REALIZE SHIT! I mean, I _knew_ that you'd reject the idea of having a baby with … _me_ … but I didn't think you'd deny it fully! You even said yourself earlier that …"

"THAT IS QUITE ENOUGH!" Snape yelled back at her. She was enraged.

"NO, IT IS NOT ENOUGH!" Hermione screamed back. He stood up from the couch and stomped over to her, pushing her out of his doorway.

"I want nothing to do with you, or your bastard child," Snape said, slamming the door in her face. Angry tears streamed down her face before they even had a chance to well up in her eyes. The child was no where near a bastard! He, she, it … whatever it was, DID have a father.

With tears clouding her vision, she screamed and toppled the bubbling cauldron off of its fire; threw a college-level potions book at several glass objects on his desk; and even took the time to raid his private-stores and break all of his rare potions ingredients. In sorrow, Hermione crumbled to the glass-covered floor, sobbing heavily. She didn't even notice the black-robbed figure picking her up and taking her into a room. Nor did she even notice the figure placing her on a soft, warm bed. She didn't even notice herself drifting off to sleep …

What felt like decades later, Hermione woke up to an extremely comfortable bed, covered by an extremely warm and comfortable blanket. She looked around. The room was pitch-black, with the exception of a very dim glow from what she could only describe as a fireplace. She looked at her wrist-watch and gasped at the time. It was almost ten-thirty at night! Harry and Ron must be wondering where she was! Throwing the blanket off of her, she fumbled her way across the dark room and felt along the wall until she could feel a door knob. Hopefully it would lead out of the strange bedroom … Opening the door, she gasped again. She was in the potions classroom! She looked around. All of the glass that she had broken earlier was cleaned up and the spilled potion was cleaned up, along with the cauldron on its hearth straight. She took a step out into the room and suddenly heard a swishing of cloak to her right. She swiftly faced the sound and was surprised to see Professor Snape sitting at his desk, asleep. Suddenly, she felt all her anger come back. She was so furious with him that she had the right mind to kick and scream at him until she was hoarse. Just as she was about to take another step into the room, he let out a long, sob-like sound. Was he crying in his dream? It was weird to even think that the greasy git of a human being would, or even could, cry … She walked over to him, not caring about how much noise she made, and pushed him as gently as she would allow herself … that is, she wouldn't have cared if she pushed him with all her might and he toppled off his chair and hurt himself a bit.

It didn't take but a second for his eyes to snap open. He stared at her, and sat up. She was still furious. She placed her arms akimbo and glared at him.

"Where are my robes?" Hermione asked, icily. Snape stood up and straightened his own robes.

"In my quarters, Miss Granger," Snape said, ignoring her icy tone and glare.

"Why was I not taken back to the Head Common Room?" Hermione asked, not moving from her spot, her icy glare stuck on him.

"Because, Miss Granger, I think it odd to have others see the greasy git of a Potions master carrying the Head Girl, a Gryffindor no less," Snape said formally, walking around her and disappearing into his quarters. Hermione was astounded. Didn't _she_ just come out of _that _room? He returned moments later, and shoved her robes into her arms.

"Professor Snape, why didn't you have Harry or Ron come down and fetch me?" Hermione asked a few moments later, when Snape sat himself back down at his desk and picked up a red quill.

"And have them go all noble on me and try to hex me into the next century for _hurting their precious know-it-all_?" Snape said sarcastically. Hermione glared at him and put on her robes. Without a glance or a word, Hermione strode in front of his desk and to the classroom door. Pulling it open, she heard a very soft "I'm sorry." Hermione sat down in a desk directly in front of Snape's desk. She stared at him and his face went in his hands.

"For what?" Hermione whispered. Her heart was starting to do flip-flops. Was he apologizing for what happened earlier that night? He rubbed his face and clasped his hands around his mouth. He stared back at her.

"For rejecting you and … and our child," Snape said. Hermione's heart froze in her chest. _Our child_?

"Why … why …"

"Because I was afraid … I still am," Snape said, sighing heavily and standing up.

"The reason why I told you that we should agree on that night being a mistake because I _thought_ something like this would happen. I was just hoping it wouldn't be true … I realized, the night after, that we did not use protection. I realized that we never put a contraception spell on you. And I realized that you said you hadn't started using that pill yet … I was _afraid_, Hermione," Snape said, sitting on the front of his desk. Hermione stared at him, tears forming in her eyes.

"And you don't think that I didn't realize this, either? I was going to use a contraception potion, but for some twisted reason, I forgot. And now this has happened … I'm seventeen! I have a position here … My parents, Dumbledore! What will they think?" Hermione asked, tears of sorrow pouring down her face. He started to respond, but she beat him to it.

"I knew you'd reject the idea, but I didn't think you'd deny it. You were scared, I understand. But you can skip out on it. I can't. I have a duty, now. This child may have been conceived out of passion and ignorance, but it will be raised by me with love …" Hermione said, standing up and walking towards the door. Snape stared wide-eyed at her, but jumped up and blocked the door.

"No, please, Hermione …"

"You didn't want it before! Why change your mind now?" Hermione asked, getting angry.

"I do now! It … it my responsibility and my duty and I would be glad to help raise our child …"

Hermione couldn't help but believe that Snape, actually wanted to help raise the child. She was shocked. Now that the daddy knew, she had to tell her parents … and Dumbledore.

A/N: Hello, hello, hello! How are we all today? Fine, here! Umm … I'm sorry if Snape seemed a bit like a jackass in the beginning of the chappy … well, actually, he was a jackass, but anyway … It was a different reaction. A more serious chapter/tone to a supposed-to-be humorous story … Don't worry, though! There are plenty of chapters where there will be humor … hehehe … anyway, I better go and let y'all review! Please! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Cheers!


	12. Beginning a Plan

A/N: I DO NOT own Harry Potter nor any of its characters. They all belong to the great J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 13- Beginning a Plan

Hermione was _at least_ happy that he wanted to help raise the child, but thinking of Dumbledore's and her parents' reactions were dreadful. She imagined expulsion, getting kicked out of her house; even having her baby in a gutter somewhere … Hopefully this was not how it was going to be. She walked up to the Head Quarters and sighed heavily before the portrait blocking the entrance. The little man who had been guarding her entrance was no where to be seen. She sighed again and slid down the wall, bringing her knees up to her chest. She laid her head against the wall and closed her eyes. She absentmindedly placed her hand on her abdomen. Was there really another human being growing in there? She sighed as a tear rolled down her face. Did she really want to keep the baby and have her whole life "go down the drain," so to speak?

"Yes," She mumbled firmly to herself. "It's over. You've already told Severus. There's no possible way …"

"Talking to your self, Granger?" Hermione head snapped up and her eyes narrowed when she saw who it was. Malfoy. She got to her feet.

"Bugger off, Malfoy," Hermione said coolly, crossing her arms. Malfoy smirked.

"No, no. I don't think I will, Granger," Malfoy said. Hermione glared at him more.

"If you don't leave this moment, I will deduct …"

"House points? Wooo! I'm so scared! Mudblood Head Girl's going to deduct House points," He said, laughing. Starting to walk away, Hermione glared at him once more. She heard Malfoy's laughter behind her.

After a short ten minute walk, she found herself in front of the Fat Lady. She was talking vividly to her Violet friend and didn't even notice Hermione.

"Garden Pixy," Hermione said. The Fat Lady ignored her.

"Excuse me, Ms. Fat Lady, but _Garden Pixy_," Hermione said impatiently. Without responding, the Fat Lady swung open and Hermione climbed inside, muttering about ungrateful paintings. The Common Room was relatively empty, as dinner was starting downstairs, but Hermione _did _hear a sort of loud sobbing coming from the seventh year girls' dorm. Cautiously, Hermione walked up the stairs and knocked softly on the door. No one answered, but it may have been because the sobbing was too loud. Hermione opened the door and saw Lavender positively throwing a tantrum on the floor, Parvati standing over her. Parvati looked up at Hermione with a 'help-me-before-I-kill-her' look. Hermione rushed over to Lavender and tried her hardest not to smack her silly. Finally she just got fed up and shouted, "Lavender, if you don't shut up and tell us what's wrong, I'll curse you to spill your innermost secrets for the rest of the year!" Lavender stopped almost immediately. Standing up, Lavender wiped her eyes, Parvati and Hermione staring at her incredulously.

"Oh, Hermione …" Lavender drawled, clutching Hermione in a tight squeeze.

"Uh … Lav … en … der … I can't BREATHE!" Hermione said, prying Lavender off of her. Lavender had a very silly smile on her face.

"Hermione, I told him!" Lavender said. Hermione glanced at Parvati, who shrugged. Apparently, she still didn't know.

"Er, Parvati, go ahead and go eat some supper. We'll be down shortly," Hermione said.

"Okay, but, Hermione … watch out. She's been throwing these tantrums for the past day," Parvati said, leaving. Hermione sighed.

"And he denied it?" Hermione asked as soon as Parvati closed the door. Lavender shook her head.

"No! That's why I'm crying! I'm so _happy_!" Lavender said, smiling and sitting down on her four-poster bed. Hermione looked at her in amazement. All that sobbing and she's _happy_?

"C'mon, Lav, let's go down and eat some supper. We're eating for two now …" Hermione said, opening the door. Lavender nodded, and pushing Hermione out of the way, she descended down the stairs. Hermione glared after her. 'Pregnant or not, she's still a snotty little gossip,' Hermione thought menacingly.

At supper that night, Hermione tried not to look up at the Head Table, but found her self doing so. Snape had a peculiar way of ignoring people. He tried his damnedest to be in conversation, but his eyes would wander to her every so often, obviously trying to see if she had noticed. Hermione smiled and cupped her belly with one hand absentmindedly. This was her baby, Snape's baby … _their_ baby. She couldn't help but feel excited of the expectation of a new baby. She saw Snape look at her and she smiled softly, returning her attention to the dinner plate before her.

As supper droned on, she felt a familiar breeze and then only realized that Snape was right next to her.

"Meet me in my classroom right after supper, Miss Granger. I have something … _in particular_ … to ask of you," Snape said, walking away. Harry and Ron stared after him and Hermione just shook her head, smiling to herself.

Right after supper, Hermione said goodnight to Harry and Ron and walked the opposite direction to the dungeon entrance. She couldn't help but feel slightly nervous about the _particular_ something he had to ask … Then she felt her heart drop. Was he changing his mind about the baby? Was he going to refuse her, just like before? Her heart started to flutter and she was seriously considering running back up the stairs, but before she knew it, she was at the potions classroom door. She took a deep breath and brought her hand to the door. She knocked once before she heard Snape's impatient voice. She cautiously opened the door and stepped inside. Snape was at his desk, a red quill in hand.

"Take a seat, Miss Granger," Snape said, without looking up. Hermione slumped into the nearest seat positively afraid of what was going to happen … She didn't even notice when he put his quill down nor when he came to stand right in front of her.

"Miss Granger, due to the circumstances, we must tell the Headmaster … and your parents," Snape said. Hermione looked up at him. Yes, she knew all this, but her heart also stopped pounding at these words. Thank Merlin he wasn't about to reject her again …

"Yes, Professor …"

"And about formatives … I – I think that we should call each other by our first names, Miss – Hermione," Snape said. Hermione looked at him incredulously.

"Only when we are alone, and not in class. I do not want any negative attention just yet. I mean, after all, you are bearing my child …"

"_Our_ child, Profess … Severus. You did not rape me," Hermione said, standing up. She saw Severus looked down at her belly and smiled. No one could tell she was pregnant quite yet, but she knew that he baby was growing in there. She saw that he was about to turn away, but she grabbed his hand and gently placed in on her abdomen. He spun around and stared at her and then at where she placed his hand.

"You'll be able to feel it move in a couple of months," Hermione said softly. His tense hand began to relax and he stared down at her.

"Is there really a baby in there?" He asked softly. She stared in his eyes. There was a … softness, there. She felt her heart go out for him. This was the father of her unborn child … How much more exciting could that be? She closed and tipped her head up, waiting for his lips to touch hers, but she felt him move away hesitantly. Hermione eyes snapped open and he was walking back to his desk.

"Okay, Miss – Hermione, how will we go about telling Dumbledore and your parents?"

A/N: Hi everyone! I'm so sorry about the delay with this chapter, but I've been having some major writers' block (can you tell?) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review! Cheers!

P.S. I'll try to have chapter 14 up sooner.


	13. Telling the Parents

A/N: I DO NOT own Harry Potter nor any of its characters. They all belong to the great J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 14-Telling the Parents

Hermione personally thought the plan that Severus had concocted wasn't enough to convince her parents that the baby was a love child, and not one made out of pure passion and stupid senses. She looked at him as though he were crazy.

"Do you know my parents … No, of course not … Well, in any case, they won't fall for that! They would only believe is if we were to get married …" Hermione said, crossing her arms over her chest. Severus looked at her in shock. _Married_? No, no, no … He didn't even _like_ the girl … she was just an object of his lust and that is all she will ever be, even with her being pregnant with his child …

"And marriage …"

" … Is not an option, yes, I know, Severus," Hermione sighed, sitting down a couch, her head in her hands. She felt him sit down next to her and wrap an awkward arm around her shoulders. Suddenly, without realizing it, she crumbled into his embrace, sobbing.

"I – I don't want to tell – tell my parents!" Hermione sobbed. Severus glanced down at her, cocking an eyebrow.

"Believe me … I don't want you telling your parents either," Severus said. Hermione looked at him, shocked.

"And why not? They do have the right to know, you know," Hermione said, suddenly defensive. Severus brought his hands up in defense.

"You said you didn't want to tell them either," Severus said. Hermione sighed.

"I don't! But … but they should know. I mean, I'm graduating in four months and I still plan on going into the Ministry, but …"

"But you don't want to tell your parents, I know," Severus said.

"I'm scared! I don't know how they'll react to such news! I've never been pregnant before!" Hermione exclaimed. Severus looked hard at her.

"I hope you haven't …"

"And my grandmother! This will give her a heart attack!"

"Grandmother? I thought your parents were enough?" Severus exclaimed in a serious and almost cold tone. Hermione looked at him in shock.

"_Of course_ my grandmother will know!" Hermione said. Severus stood up.

"I don't want everyone to know, exactly, that I shagged a student of mine, who happens to be twenty years my junior, Hermione!" Severus said. Hermione glared at him.

"But she's my grandmother!" Hermione said.

"Yes, I think we've already established that," Severus said icily.

"I must tell her!" Hermione said, coldly. Severus glared at her and turned around.

"Fine, let the entire world know," Severus said, walking away. Hermione stared at him. The entire world? It was just her family!

A Hogsmeade weekend came and without a true excuse as to why she wanted to visit her family (she told Professor Dumbledore that her grandfather was in dire heart surgery and she wanted to see him), she left, only writing her parents a few hours before she had to leave. Hopefully the school owl would make it in time … Because her trip was so suddenly planned, Hermione used Floo powder (Dumbledore had thoughtfully set up the Floo Network for her and she was beginning to suspect that he knew something …) and she flooed to her parents, astonishing them. Severus told Dumbledore he had to visit the Apothecary, Severus apperated to Hermione's home, also frightening her parents into second heart attacks.

"Hermione, dear!" Mrs. Granger exclaimed upon realizing that it was her daughter that rolled out from the fireplace and not a strange animal coming to eat them. Hermione smiled and hugged her mother.

"Buttercup!" Her father said proudly, embracing her. Hermione's felt a tinge rise on her cheeks from her childhood nickname. She glanced at Severus, who had a nasty little smirk. She glared.

"What do we owe the honor of your presence?" Her father joked, nudging her in the ribs playfully. She nervously smiled at him and then at her mother, who smiled widely. Neither of them seemed to have noticed Severus standing five feet from them …

"Hem hem … I am Professor Severus Snape, Miss Granger's Potions master at Hogwarts," Severus introduced himself with a slight bow. Hermione's mother smiled at him and nodded. Hermione's father, however, rushed forward and seized Seversus's hand.

"So _nice_ to meet you, old boy! My little buttercup could not stop talking about you all last summer …" Mr. Granger exclaimed happily, shaking Severus's hand wildly. Severus looked at Hermione astonished and she couldn't help but giggle.

"Please, won't you sit down and have a cup of tea?" Mrs. Granger asked, stiffly. Mr. Granger stopped shaking his hand and ushered him into a plushy armchair.

"Yes, please do!" Mr. Granger exclaimed, sitting down in an armchair next to him. Hermione sat down in one across from her mother and there was a very awkward silence for a moment before Mrs. Granger got to her feet and walked into the kitchen in a fast pace. Mr. Granger stared after his wife and then turned back to Severus, a wide smile on his face.

"Don't mind her, Mr. Snap," Mr. Granger said. Severus opened his mouth to correct Mr. Granger, but Mr. Granger interrupted him. "She isn't a bit intrigued by what our little buttercup is learning at the magic school. She always wanted our daughter to go in to dentistry with us, but munchkin, here, wanted to go to Hogwarts. I fully accepted it, of course, since my great-great-great grandmother Wendelin was accused of witchcraft in the 1600's. I was surprised she never died after all of the burnings …" Severus opened his mouth once again to say something, but Mr. Granger interrupted him again.

"Anyway, Mr. Sap, what brings you here? Are you escorting my daughter? Good man!" Mr. Granger exclaimed clapping Severus hard on the back. Severus, in shock, glared at Hermione, who couldn't help but shut out the sound of her mad giggles.

"Well, actually …"

"Tea!" Mrs. Granger exclaimed, coming back into the living room with a tray of tea. Hermione sat up, wiping the tears of laughterout of her eyes, and reached for a cup of tea that her mother poured.

"Thank you, mother," Hermione mumbled bringing the steaming liquid to her lips. Mrs. Granger stared at her daughter with the shadow of a smile on her lips and poured a cup for Severus. Severus accepted it graciously; he was eager to get away from Mr. Granger's incessant talking. Mr. Granger smiled at Mrs. Granger and she smiled back at him with a stone face.

"So, Mr. Snape, was it? What do I owe the honor?" Mrs. Granger asked. Severus placed his tea cup down on the coffee table and looked hesitantly at Hermione. Her tea caught in her throat and she started to cough loudly. Hermione slammed her cup down on the table and continued to cough until she start giggling, tears in her eyes.

"Buttercup, are you okay?" Mr. Granger asked. Hermione nodded, coughing once or twice more.

"Yes, just fine," Hermione coughed.

"Well, sir, your daughter … I mean, she and I have …"

"So, Hermione, dear, have you thought any more about the dentistry career? I don't think Oxford will accept someone without a high school diploma, but I think we can …"

"Mother," Hermione mumbled, shaking her head. Mrs. Granger stared, again, at her daughter.

"What? I was only asking, dear. I know you should have put some thought into it," Mrs. Granger said. Hermione shook her head.

"Can't we talk about this later, mum?" Hermione asked. Mrs. Granger stared at her, but then nodded slightly. Mr. Granger turned on Severus again.

"So, Mr. Shape, what were you saying?" Severus closed his eyes briefly, trying to remind himself that Mr. Granger was just a confused man, and turned toward Mr. and Mrs. Granger.

"Well, Mr. Granger, as I was saying earlier, your daughter and I have something of extreme importance to tell you …"

"Mr. Snape, how long have you been employed at that school?" Mrs. Granger interrupted again. Severus looked at Mrs. Granger.

"Just about sixteen years, Mrs. Granger," Severus sighed, looking at Hermione with a glare mixed impatience.

"Mum, please!" Hermione begged. Mrs. Granger's head snapped toward Hermione.

"Hermione, dear, I was just trying to be friendly with Mr. Snape," Mrs. Granger said. Mr. Granger looked at his wife.

"I thought his name was Strap …"

"Be quiet, William," Mrs. Granger said, not taking her eyes off of her daughter. Mr. Granger glared at his wife.

"Sarah, don't tell me to be quiet," Mr. Granger said. Mrs. Granger looked towards her husband.

"I'm sorry, William, but honestly, I don't want to know why they came here without a notice …" At that exact moment, Hermione's owl flew in through an opened window, dropped a letter in Mrs. Granger's hair, and flew out. Mrs. Granger glared at no one in particular and grasped the letter and read it. Hermione smiled inwardly.

"I did send a notice, mother, and I think you just received it," Hermione said. Mrs. Granger looked at her daughter.

"I love you to death, Hermione, I do, but when you got that letter, I thought it was a crackpot idea to go to a _magical_ school. But your father insisted … But hear me out, Hermione Jane Granger, if you put one more toe out of line, I will cut off tuition to that school of yours," Mrs. Granger said. Hermione glared at her mother while Mr. Granger looked furious.

"Sarah, a moment, please, in the kitchen," He said, standing up and stepping out of the living room. Severus stared at Hermione. Hermione mumbled under her breath and closed her eyes.

"Are your parents always like this?" Severus asked. Hermione smiled faintly and nodded, opening her eyes and looking at Severus.

"Yes, at least mum is. She has not one drop of magical blood in her system, but, as my father said earlier, his great-great-great grandmother was Wendelin the Weird. Yeah, I know, it's strange, but ever since then, there hasn't been any magical descendants, but me," Hermione explained. Severus looked at her.

"Wendelin the Weird?" Severus asked, seriously. Hermione nodded. As Severus was about to say something, Hermione's parents entered the living room again, both looking livid.

"Buttercup, your mother has agreed to listen," Mr. Granger said with a very icy tone. Hermione gulped.

"Okay, mother, father, Severus and I …" Hermione glance at Severus. He did not look her way, but she could see perspiration running down his forehead.

"Um, mother, father, I …"

"What is it?" Mrs. Granger asked, icily.

"Iampregnant," Hermione said very fast, closing her eyes and preparing for harsh words. But when she opened her eyes again, all three were staring at her dumbfounded.

"What, dear? You said it too fast …" Mrs. Granger said. Hermione took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant."

A/N: HA HA! Cliffhanger! Sorry about the long wait, but I think I may have finally got over my writers' block … YAY! Well, I hope you enjoyed the rather long chapter! Please review!

P.S. Sorry is it was a bit awkward in the beginning … Another P.S. ... To everyone who wanted chapter 8, but hasn't received it, justgo to www dot xanga dot com / mysticalfaery05. It will be there as the last post. I've just been so busy with everything that I haven't had time to go and send them through e-mails. Thank you so much for understanding my situation:)


	14. Screaming and Snickering

A/N: I DO NOT own Harry Potter nor any of its characters. They all belong to the great J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 15-Screaming and Snickering

Mrs. Granger stared at her daughter, obviously trying very hard to process what Hermione just told her. Hermione glanced nervously at her father, who, too, was in shock. She looked at Severus, who had closed his eyes. He was abnormally blue in the face.

"WHAT!" Hermione jumped and Severus's eyes popped open and he was returning to normal color … sort of. Mrs. Granger's face was red and her eyes were bulging.

"Erm … um …" Was all Hermione could mutter. Her gaze landed on Mr. Granger. His face was not at all red nor were his eyes bulging, but he did look mad and quite disappointed.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'YOU'RE PREGNANT'?" Mrs. Granger screamed.

"Just what it sounds like," Severus murmured, standing up. Mrs. Granger spun around and took long strides toward him, and poked a finger hard in his chest. Severus didn't budge.

"AND YOU! YOU DID THIS TO HER, EH? YOU'RE TWICE HER AGE, OLD ENOUGH TO BE HER DAMN FATHER, AND YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF HER!" Mrs. Granger screamed at him. Hermione didn't see him flinch. Wasn't he, just a moment ago, just as scared as she was?

"No, mum …"

"SHUT IT, HERMIONE. I'LL DEAL WITH YOU LATER!" Mrs. Granger screamed again, not looking at her.

"Mrs. Granger, did you or did you not give your daughter those breach what-ma-call-its?" Severus asked coldly. Hermione's eyes widen and she shook her head furiously. Mrs. Granger stared at him.

"Breach what-ma-call-its? What in the hell are you talking about?" Mrs. Granger yelled.

"Yes, those little white pills that she takes every day …"

"BIRTH CONTROL! HERMIONE, WHERE DID YOU GET BIRTH CONTROL PILLS?" Mrs. Granger then rounded on Hermione, who coward.

"Grandmum …"

"I told you, William! Your mother has a bad influence on our child! And now looks what Abigail has gotten us in to! A pregnant teenager!" Mrs. Granger said, staring at her husband. Mr. Granger did nothing for a moment, but then looked up at Hermione with a load of disappointment.

"Hermione, did Mr. Snape get you pregnant?" Mr. Granger asked. Hermione glanced at Severus and then looked down and nodded.

"Okay then. From now on, Mr. Slappy will have to pay for all the expenses; the hospital, check-ups, everything …"

"Will …"

"Quiet, Sarah. I am severely disappointed in you, Hermione, but I am your father and I will support you in anything that you do," Mr. Granger said, standing up and leaving the room. Hermione felt tears slide down her face. The last thing in the world she wanted to do was disappoint her father. Mrs. Granger stared after him in rage.

"But, William! We have a nuisance on our hands! The child goes or Hermione goes! William!" Mrs. Granger huffily followed her husband out of the living room and left Severus and Hermione alone. As soon as the living room door closed, Hermione burst into tears, grabbing some floo powder from Severus, and jumped into the fireplace, Severus following suit.

Hermione would not leave the Heads' Quarters for the rest of the weekend. Not only were Harry and Ron worried, but so were McGonagall and Pomfry. They hadn't seen her at meals since her trip back from her grandfather's surgery (or so they thought). Hermione cried constantly. Her parents hadn't answered any of her owls so far, and she could almost guarantee that her mother was stark raving mad at her grandmother … Severus hadn't even made contact with Hermione since the 'incident'. Hermione sat up in her bed and wiped her tears away. 'Well, Severus, not talking to you won't get you out of this predicament,' Hermione thought bitterly, standing up, deciding whether or not to intrude on Severus' thinking time. Her face was grim, but she decided to go and talk to Severus.

Several students stared at her as she passed them in the hall. She must look dreadful. She didn't even bother to brush her hair. 'All well,' Hermione told herself, 'They'd understand if they knew what I was going through …'

"Miss Granger." Hermione stopped in her place, her heart fluttering. For a moment, she thought it was Severus, but then she recognized the voice as Dumbledore's. She closed her eyes tightly. The last thing on her mind at the moment was telling Dumbledore … Hermione turned around slowly and faced the Headmaster. He was smiling down at her, the usual twinkle in his eye.

"Yes, Professor?" Hermione asked, her voice slightly quivering. He walked up next to her and draped an arm around her shoulder, steering her down the Grand Staircase.

"How is your grandfather, Hermione?" Dumbledore asked. Hermione swallowed.

"He's fine, Professor, thank you," Hermione said. Dumbledore nodded.

"That's great, Hermione. I hope you enjoyed the time you spent with him. Now, I do believe Severus is waiting for you," Dumbledore said. Hermione's eyes widened. He was waiting … She spun around, but Dumbledore was gone.

"That man is going to give me a heart attack," Hermione mumbled to herself. She was astonished to see where the old man had left her; right in front of the entrance to the dungeons. Figuring she had already came this far, it wouldn't be fair to her or to Severus for her to turn away now. She slowly made her way to the stairs and descended down the stairs.

It seemed to take decades for her to appear in front of Severus's private quarters. She breathed in and out slowly and then lifted her hand to knock on the door. When she did so, there was an immediate "Enter!" Hermione, surprised, opened the door, stepped in, and shut it behind her. Severus was standing about fifteen feet from her with his back to her pouring amber liquor into a wine glass.

"Please, Albus, before you start …"

"Uh … Severus? Are you expecting someone else?" Hermione said before he got angry at her sudden appearance. And he did. He turned swiftly around with a glare.

"Hermione … I didn't expect to see you here – what are you doing here?" He asked, in a semi-icy voice while grabbing his wine glass and walking over to a deep green couch. Hermione cleared her throat.

"Listen, I'm sorry for my mother's reactions. She … she's a bit crazy," Hermione said. Severus looked at her.

"I noticed."

"Well, anyway, I can come back later if you were expecting someone else …"

"No, I suppose you coming here was a good idea. We need to talk." He took a sip of his liquor and gestured to a spot next to him. Hesitating only slightly, she walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Um, I guess the only person we need to tell now is Dumbledore …"

"He knows." Hermione gaped at him.

"What? He knows?" Severus nodded, glaring at the roaring fire.

"Yes. He came to see me earlier. It seems he knew all along. He also wanted to know 'how good it was'," Severus spat, taking another sip of his drink. Hermione's eyes bugged.

"What! Are you serious!" Hermione asked, slightly disgusted. Severus nodded again.

"What did you tell him?" Hermione asked before she could stop herself. Severus glanced at her.

"I told the old fool it was none of his damn business and to get off somewhere else," Severus said. Hermione, still gaping at him, stood up.

"Are you sure this is the same Dumbledore we're talking about?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. He can get a bit loony sometimes. I've known the man my entire life and he seems to know when I've got a girlfriend, when I've had intercourse, and even when I've gotten a girl pregnant," Severus said.

"But … but … I don't understand! Wasn't he mad? Fuming? Even the slightest bit angry?" Hermione asked in astonishment. Severus shook his head.

"But, I'm a student! You're my professor!"

"He's been after me for years to settle down and start a family of my own. Who cares if it's a student as long as I plan on marrying her?" Severus said, downing the rest of his liquor. Hermione's jaw dropped. MARRIAGE!

"Whoa, I thought we agreed there would be no marriage," Hermione said. Severus looked at her.

"We did, but it looks like we'll have to change those plans." Hermione shook her head.

"I don't think so! I don't love you! I don't want to marry you!" Hermione said frantically. Severus closed his eyes and then stood up.

"You don't know very much about wizard laws, do you?" Severus asked, placing his hands on her shoulders. Hermione looked down and absentmindedly put her hand on her belly.

"I know every wizard law, I just didn't think that a fourteenth century one would come into play in this situation," Hermione said. And unexpectedly, he hugged her close.

"I know."

"But … I don't want to get married. I want the baby, but I don't want to get married."

"I know."

"Can we get out of this somehow?"

"No."

"Severus." They both jumped as the Headmaster's head showed up floating in the fireplace. Dumbledore was smiling broadly.

"Ah, did I interrupt something? Maybe I should leave?"

"No." Hermione said quickly. Severus glanced down at her.

"No, Headmaster. What have you come to say?"

"Just that: would you like white or red wine at the wedding?"

A/N: Hehehe.


	15. Life Class

-1A/N: I know it's been over a year since I last updated this fic and I am terribly sorry about that. The last year and a half has been, well, interesting, to say the least. I got married, had a baby, my husband went off to Iraq … But here it is! The latest chapter to this fic! I hope you all enjoy as I am a bit rusty.

Chapter 15: Life Class

Hermione stood staring at the head in the fire with a blank stare. She was seventeen, pregnant with her _professor's_ baby, and all Dumbledore could ask was if they wanted _red_ or _white wine _at the _wedding_?! Her eyes welled with tears and she turned and bolted from the room, not listening to the calls from her future husband. She ran up the stairway leading to the main entrance hall and stopped in the shadows, listening to the loud talking and laughs from the Hogwarts students. Only if she could be as happy as them with not a worry in the world … She slid down the wall, bringing her knees up to her chest, more tears slowly rolling down her cheeks. She silently sobbed, scooting herself further into the shadows of the dungeons. Why couldn't she be happy like the other seventeen-year-olds? Why did she have to succumb to her feelings for Severus? Why couldn't she have remembered to take that contraceptive potion? If it weren't for Severus and his sperm, she wouldn't be in this predicament. She was seventeen and practically betrothed to someone she did not love and all because of a ridiculous 14th century law. She cupped her face with her hands, wiping her tears away. Standing up, she smoothed down her robes and made her way to the newly refurbished library. There had to be something there to occupy her mind …

It seemed like hours since Hermione ran from the room. Severus found himself worrying about her. He sat down on the black couch in his chambers and sipped on the auburn liquor he held in his hand. 'So, Severus,' he thought to himself, 'You've really done it this time … Had sex with your pupil, got her pregnant, have to marry her …' He sat forward, his elbows resting on his knees, the glass of Firewhiskey cupped in his hands. He bowed his head and sighed. A slight tap came upon his chamber door. Without looking up, he grumbled.

"Piss off!" Severus yelled, downing the rest of the liquid in the glass. The tap came again and Severus, rolling his eyes, stood to answer the door.

"I told you to …"

"Severus, may I have a word?" Minerva McGonagall asked, not even bothering an answer from him, pushing past him and helping herself to a glass of brandy. Severus slammed the door shut and walked past her, repositioning himself on the sofa. McGonagall, sipping the brandy daintily, stood by the fireplace, looking at the dwindling fire.

"You know, Severus, Hermione Granger was -- is -- my brightest student," McGonagall's voice said, dripping with distaste. Severus grumbled and twitched his wand, making the fire leap back to life. McGonagall, not unnerved from the sudden fire blast, turned to look at Severus. He ignored her glare and stood to pour himself another Firewhiskey.

"And I expect, Severus," McGonagall stated, a glare pointed at Severus, "That Miss Granger will sustain that title… A baby is a precious thing. A life that, whether or not it was conceived by love or lust, must be loved for all eternity. Therefore, as the coordinator for your wedding, Severus, you and Miss Granger will be taking Life Classes with me, every Monday night at eight o'clock sharp." Severus' head snapped up and he glared at his elder.

"Minerva, I do not _need_ Life Classes. The girl, perhaps, but not I. I have lived enough life for the two of us," Severus retorted. McGonagall shook her head.

"I'm sorry that you chose to spend the majority of your life as a dark bat, Severus, never knowing any love or being able to love something. This is your chance. So, if you do not feel the need to attend my class, you do not feel the need to return to work. Understand?" Severus rose his eyebrows in shock and disbelief.

"You cannot take my position from me, Minerva!" Severus said, outraged. McGonagall smiled slyly, and walked around him, placing her empty brandy glass in his hand.

"Oh, I can, Severus, and I will. Life Class, this Monday, 8 pm, sharp! Be there," McGonagall said, exiting his chambers. Shocked, Severus sat on the sofa, unable to believe what he had just heard. A _Life_ class? He didn't need the old hag telling him how to live his life! He sulked for another minute, slouched on the sofa, with the most solemn look on his face. After debating with himself he finally decided he'd meet Hermione and Minerva on Monday night. If it would save his position as Postions Master, he will sit through the bloody class.


	16. Monday Morning Feud

A/N: Okay, folks! Thanks for the reviews and the welcome backs! Here is chapter 16 to Our Library Prison. And for those of you who wanted chapter 8, check out my Xanga page that has the chapter posted. The URL is Thanks guys!

Chapter 16: Monday Morning Feud

He hated Mondays. And for more than one reason … He'd have to get up stupidly early to teach the annoying pests that Dumbledore called students. And the second reason is the fact that he'd have to lower himself to student status and be taught by a person even more annoying than Hermione Granger. He sighed and threw the comforter off of him, sitting up in his magically-enhanced bed. A strange bolt tinged his stomach when Hermione's name passed through his mind and only then did he realize that he hadn't seen her all weekend. He sighed deeply, ran a hand through his greasy hair, and stood up, swinging his wand behind him, having the bed make itself. He yawned deeply and went to his bathroom, eager to wash away some of the night's weariness. 'This is going to be one hell of a long day,' he thought to himself as he ran some bath water. 'One gigantic headache, that's for sure.'

Hermione sat down next to Harry and Ron in the Great Hall, barely making eye contact. She heard giggling come from down the table and she glanced at a very happy Lavender and Seamus. She wanted to yell and scream at them and ask them how they were dealing with the fact that they'd have to get married … but it was apparent that they none but happy to oblige by the stupid law. Harry looked over at her and nudged her in the ribs. She looked at him with impatience.

"Lavender and Seamus got back together," Harry said, scooping potatoes into his mouth. Hermione looked at him with a slightly annoyed expression on her face.

"Really, Harry? That's why they're down there hugging and kissing on one another?" Hermione said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Harry looked at Ron with a 'what-in-the-hell-did-I-do-to-her' look. Ron shrugged, and focused his gaze on Hermione.

"What's got your knickers all up in a bunch?" Ron asked, picking up his goblet and drinking deeply from it. Hermione glared at him.

"My knickers aren't up in a bunch, Ronald," Hermione scolded him, "I just have things on my mind and I don't need someone telling me something that is so obvious by the sounds that are coming from down in that direction." Hermione twitched her head to the right indicating Lavender and Seamus practically making out on Gryffindor's table. Harry sighed deeply.

"I'm just trying to cheer you up, Hermione. Even before you had to go see your grandfather, you've been acting strangely," Harry said, abandoning his food and turning to face Hermione. Ron looked between the two, a silent anger shouting in his mind. 'How come Harry gets to comfort Hermione?' Ron thought nastily. Although Hermione DID reject him, he was still under the suspicion that something was going on between the two. As these thoughts soared through Ron's mind, Hermione scoffed at Harry.

"No body could cheer me up right now, Harry, not even you," Hermione said, standing up and practically running from the table. Harry turned to look at Ron, got up, and followed her out into the Entrance Hall, Ron following his every move. He quickly caught up to her, grabbed her arm, and pulled her around to meet him. Harry was shocked to find Hermione seething with anger at him. She swung her arm the right way to get him to let go of her and she stood there, looking at her two best friends with nothing but anger.

"Harry, I left you two sitting there for a reason. Don't you realize that I just want to be alone? That I want to have nothing to do with you two right now?" Hermione explained, fuming. Ron, staring at Hermione as if she had two heads instead of one, leaned over to Harry and whispered, "We should walk away right now, mate, before her PMS kills us both." Harry looked over at him, looked back at Hermione, and nodded. Hermione sighed in relief as the boys returned to their breakfasts. She didn't mean to be such a bitch to them, but considering the circumstances … Suddenly, a hand plopped down on her shoulder, making her leap into the air, startled.

"Mind if I have a word, Miss Granger?" Just hearing the silky smooth tone of Severus' voice made her melt. She turned around to look at him and without a second glance back at where the boys disappeared, she nodded and followed Severs out onto Hogwarts grounds. God, how she hated Mondays.

A/N: Sorry so short! I'm still trying to remember where I wanted this story to go! LoL I'll figure it out soon, I promise! Anyway, please review! Even if you hated it! J I'm hoping to post the next chapter (hopefully a longer chapter) much sooner than I posted this one. Thanks everyone!


End file.
